Playing With Fire
by MixerDazzle
Summary: Después de algún tiempo de conseguir un final feliz, Glitter Force se separa, hasta que Ulric regresa, viaja desde Jubilandia para ver a su antigua enemiga, Glitter Rosa, quien ya no es una chica tan inocente. Apenas la llegada del lobo feroz, todo se complico en el mundo humano. ¿Glitter Force se unirá nuevamente?
1. chapter 1

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!**_

 _ **"Nuestro Reencuentro"**_

Ya extrañaba su trabajo de "Glitter Rosa" extrañaba a Candy, incluso a sus enemigos. Ya habían salido de la preparatoria por lo que, ella y sus amigas se habían separado pues fueron asignadas en universidades distintas. La chica caminaba rumbo a su hogar, mientras recordaba todas sus aventuras como parte del Ejercito Brillante o Glitter Force.

-hace mucho que no te veía, mocosa- dice una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

La chica da media vuelta, y mira a un chico de cabello negro azulado, igual que sus ojos, y el típico atuendo de "Chico Malo"

-amh, disculpa pero ¿te conozco?- pregunta Emily de manera extrañada

-no puedo creer que no me recuerdes- dice el chico mientras se acerca a ella con una sonrisa algo irónica- Glitter Rosa

-¿Glitter Rosa?- pregunta Emily, entonces ella se acercó al chico, hasta quedar a pocos sentimientos de distancia, lo miro fijamente- ¿Ulric?

El chico sonríe aún más.

-acertaste

Emily sonrió, y sin siquiera pensarlo, se aproximó a Ulric para abrazarlo con fuerza, mientras que el chico no supo cómo reaccionar, al poco tiempo la chica se separó de el

-me alegra verte de nuevo, pero no se supone que estabas en Jubilandia?

-la reina Candy encontró la forma de volver a este mundo, solo debía ver que era segura, me ofrecí a probar, ahora estoy aquí

-es decir que pronto volverán?- pregunta Emily con emoción.

-todo indica que si

-que genial!- exclama Emily saltando, emocionada

-ya había olvidado lo infantil que eres- dice Ulric

-vamos lobo malo, no seas así, eh extrañado todo, incluso el pelear contigo

El chico sonríe por las palabras de la chica.

-te prometo que ya no habrá más de esas...

-ya sé, pero quiero decir que de alguna manera resultaba ser algo divertido- dice Emily sonriente.

-si claro, estar a punto de morir varias veces por nosotros, solo a ti te puede parecer divertido

-bueno, ya sabes, es mejor sonreír- dice Emily mientras sonríe aún más.

Ulric la toma de la barbilla, mientras sonríe tiernamente.

-ya extrañaba esa sonrisa tuya

-¿ah sí? yo creí que la odiabas- dice la chica mientras se rasca un poco la cabeza

-sí, la odiaba pero ahora... me gusta- dice Ulric mientras la suelta, haciendo que las mejillas de Emily se sonrojen un poco.

-eso es nuevo, pero igual... no me desagrada

-¿Qué paso con el resto del Glitter Force?- pregunta Ulric ya un poco más serio- supuse que estarías con ellas- dice Ulric, entonces ambos empiezan a caminar.

-oh... bueno, por el cambio de escuela tuvimos que separarnos pero... seguimos en contacto- responde la chica.

-ya veo, ahora donde iras?

-a mi casa desde luego, aunque... bueno... ehem ¿tienes donde quedarte? Claro si vas a quejarte- dice Emily, mirando a su compañero con atención.

-pues no había pensado en eso, así que... no, no tengo donde quedarme...

-si bueno, si gustas, puedes quedarte en mi casa- menciona Emily mientras se sonroja un poco nuevamente, por alguna extraña razón se sentía apenada.

Ulric miro a la chica con una sonrisa algo burlona, le gustaba ver como la chica se sonrojaba con cosas algo "simples"

-¿crees que se podrá?- pregunta Ulric

-sí, es casi seguro que si

Entonces el par de chicos caminaron al hogar de la peli rosa, y aunque el camino fue silencioso, fue un silencio que ambos disfrutaron. Una vez que llegaron a su destino, entraron y pudieron notar que la madre de Emily ya estaba preparando la cena.

-Hola mamá!- exclamo la chica.

La mujer dejo su labor y fue a la entrada de su casa para recibir a su querida hija.

-hola cariño- saluda la mujer sonriente, entonces mira al chico con cierto grado de curiosidad- ¿Quién es él?

-ah claro, mamá, él es Ulric, Ulric ella es mi mamá

-mucho gusto- saluda la mujer con una cordial sonrisa.

-el gusto es mío- responde Ulric de la misma forma

-pasen, tu padre espera en el comedor- dice la mujer con una sonrisa.

-seguro, pero antes quiero preguntar si Ulric puede quedarse, solo por esta noche- menciona Emily mientras se sonroja nuevamente, ahora se sentía el doble de apenada por hacer una petición así a su madre.

-bueno... por mi está bien, pero no creo que a tu padre le agrade la idea

-creo que lo podre convencer- dice Emily.

Durante los siguientes minutos, mientras la mujer terminaba de preparar la cena, Emily acompañada de Ulric estaba en el comedor, y desde luego, también estaba presente el hombre de la casa, quien no dejaba de ver a Ulric de manera seria, haciendo que el ambiente se torne algo incómodo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunta el hombre

-Ulric- respondió el chico de manera segura.

-mmh... a que te dedicas?

-trabajo para... la... realeza- responde Ulric, inventándose una profesión, no podía decir que era un lobo maloso disfrazado de humano que venia del reino de Jubilandia el cual ayudo a destruir sin mencionar el pequeño detalle de que estuvo a punto de matar a su hija más de una vez.

-es decir para el gobierno

-si

-ah... ¿Cuáles son tus metas para el futuro?

-pues... ser bueno

-¿ser bueno?- pregunta el hombre de manera confusa

-sí, ser bueno

-mh... mi esposa menciono algo de que querías quedarte a dormir esta noche, pero yo no me trago eso, y no quiero que arruines la vida de mi hija así que quiero saber ¿tienen protección?

-... ¿Qué?- pregunto Ulric sin comprender.

-ya sabes... protección

-papá por todos los cielos!- exclama Emily avergonzada mientras su cara se ponía roja- solo es un amigo que no tiene donde quedarse, solo está de visita

-sí, le juro que no hace nada malo- dice Ulric de manera seria.

"Al menos no por ahora"

La madre de Emily empezó a llevar la comida, al poco tiempo todos empezaron a cenar, durante la cena todo fue silencio, hasta que el padre de Emily volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué futuro le ofreces a mi hija?

-no puede ser- dice Emily mientras golpea su cabeza contra la mesa.

"El futuro de ser Glitter Rosa de nuevo"

-señor, yo no le ofrezco nada más a su hija que mi humilde corazón- dice Ulric de manera exagerada.

-no le sigas el juego!- exclama Emily desesperada.

La cena llego a su fin, Ulric estaba en la habitación de Emily, mientras esta se cambiaba de ropa en el baño.

-listo!- dice Emily sonriente mientras entra a su habitación con su pijama ya puesta.

Ulric miro a la chica con una sonrisa.

-jamás creí verte en estas condiciones

-¿Qué condiciones?

-en pijama y en una misma habitación- dice Ulric mientras se acerca a la chica.

-yo tampoco! Pero míranos, y bueno, si quieres duerme en la cama, yo dormiré en el suelo- dice la chica mientras extiende algunas cobijas en el suelo.

-no pequeña mocosa, tu duermes en tu cama y yo dormiré contigo

-¿q-que?- pregunto Emily mientras se sonrojaba nuevamente, haciendo que Ulric ría.

-no va a pasar nada, tranquilízate- dice Ulric mientras se quita su chaqueta y se acuesta en la cama, Emily, aun sonrojada se acerca y se acuesta a su lado, no sin antes taparse con un par de cobijas.

Paso un rato, Ulric no dormía, estaba concentrado en el rostro de Emily, el cómo se veía tan tranquila, bonita, linda al dormir, sonrió un poco pero de pronto la luna que brillaba en lo alto, empezó a oscurecerse, Ulric se levantó de la cama y miro, frunció el ceño y tomo su chaqueta, tomo un cuaderno y pluma del escritorio de la chica, le dejo una nota, después abrió la ventana y salió de ahí.

Emily despertaba, se sorprendió al ver que no había nadie a su lado, no había rastro de Ulric, le preocupaba ¿Por qué se fue sin avisar? Entonces ve la nota en su escritorio, se levanta de su cama, va hacia su escritorio y toma la nota.

"Pon a tus amigas a salvo"

Es aquí cuando nuestra historia inicia.

 **Hola, hola, que tal? quizas se preguntan porque puse los nombres que les pusieron a los personajes en Netflix, pero esta historia la subi en otras paginas, en las cuáles se les hace mas practicos los nombres Emily o Ulric, que Miyuki o Wolfrun ademas de que no muchos conocen el nombre original de la serie así que disculpen si les molesta un poco el que ponga estos nombres, gracias por leer y ojala les haya gustado ;)** **Atte. Mixer1927 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _¿Donde esta Chloe?_**

Emily estaba confundida, mas que confundida. Al parecer Ulric no estaba en el mundo humano por una simple visita amistosa. Estaba en el comedor, cuando de pronto escucho un fuerte ruido en la cocina, se levanto rapidamente de su asiento y fue a la cocina, y se alarmo por lo que vio. A su madre en el suelo, los ojos cerrados, Emily empezo a retroceder con pasos lentos, cuando alguien le tapa la boca, y la agarra fuertemente de la cintura, la chica empieza a patalear desesperadamente tratando de soltarse.

-tranquila! Tranquila!- exclamo la voz masculina a sus espaldas, de pronto Emily dejo de patalear- tranquila, si? tranquila- dice Ulric mientras suelta a Emily.

La chica da media vuelta y mira a su compañero de manera molesta.

-¡¿tu hiciste esto?!- pregunta Emily molesta, señalando a su madre.

-no tenia de otra, ella no puede escuchar

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Emily, un poco mas tranquila

-reune a tus amigas, corren peligro, Pop y Candy llegaran aquí dentro de poco...

-¿pero porque? ¿Qué pasa?

-lo explicare cuando todas esten aquí...

-pero...

-pequeña mocosa solo hazme caso!- exclama Ulric molesto, tomando a Emily de los hombros.

Emily lo miro con enfado, pero no respondio, se dirigio al telefono de la casa y empezo a marcar numeros, pero en lo que Kelsey contestaba la llamada, miro a Ulric.

-por favor lleva a mamá a su habitacion

-seguro- dice Ulric, entonces carga a la mujer y la lleva a su habitacion.

Emily se dedico a hacer llamadas a sus amigas, quienes se confundieron por la peticion de Emily, fue tan repentina pero no protestaron, en pocos minutos, todas estaban en la casa de Emily, bueno... excepto una.

Chloe.

-¿Acaso no hablaste con Chloe?- pregunta Kelsey sentada en el suelo, todos estaban en la habitacion de Emily.

Ya llevaban rato esperando a la mencionada, quien simplemente no llegaba.

-claro que hable con ella! Le dije que era urgente- dice Emily mientras hace un puchero.

-algo le debio haber pasado, ella no es de llegar tarde o ser impuntual- dice April con cierto grado de preocupacion- ¿Por qué nos hablaste con tanta urgencia?

-Ulric me dijo que estabamos en peligro, practicamente me regaño por no contactarlas antes- dice Emily mientrasse cruza de brazos.

-esa Glitter Azul se esta tardando demasiado- dice Ulric molesto.

-algo debio pasar con ella...- insiste April.

-¿tienen sus polveras brillantes?- pregunta Ulric

-eh si- responde Kelsey.

-bien, saldremos a buscarla- dice Ulric serio.

Mientras, Chloe iba en camino a la casa de Emily, tuvo que cumplir con unas tareas que le encomendo su madre antes de partir, entonces paso por un callejon que no era novedad para ella, siempre estaba solitario, ni un solo ruido, excepto ese día.

"Ayuda!"

Una voz aguda sono en el momento en el que Chloe pasaba por ahí, se detuvo por un momento, pero no escucho nada, entonces estaba a punto de seguir en su camino, pero otra vez esa voz.

"AYUDA!"

Chloe miro el callejon y corrio hacia este, todo estaba oscuro, no alcanzaba a ver nada.

-¿hay alguien?- pregunta la chica de manera seria, sin tener rastro de miedo alguno.

-Al fin, ya te tengo Glitter Azul- dice la misteriosa voz, pero ahora... era... escalofriante.

Una clase de tinta negra salio del suelo y trato de tomarla de la cintura, pero esta reacciono rapidamente y golpeo a la tinta, haciendo que esta se deshaga, pero al poco tiempo se volvio a formar.

-no trates de escapar tonta colegiala...

Chloe se puso en guardia, mientras miraba a su alrededor.

-te ves adorable en esa posicion de pelea, lastima, ya no eres la niña perfecta de antes- dice esa escalofriante voz.

-¿niña perfecta?- pregunta Chloe extrañada.

-apuesto a que ahora eres una chiquilla que solo piensa en si misma...

Chloe respiro profundo, entonces recordo, fruncio el ceño, apreto los puños, rechino los dientes.

-Rascal

El resto del Glitter Force buscaban a su cumpañera, volaban en los cielos, no encontraban alguna señal de Chloe, al menos no hasta ahora, pero no muy lejos de donde estaban lograron ver una luz, algo deslumbrante para sus ojos.

-alla!- exclama Naranja.

Van donde la luz, era un oscuro callejon no habia nada de novedad, todas empezaron a caminar en direcciones distintas, Rosa estaba pendiente de todo, de repente, tropieza con algo, un fuerte golpe se hace escuchar.

-hey Rosa!- exclama Kelsey, entonces corre a auxiliar a Rosa, pero en el suelo ve algo raro, se agacha a levantarlo, se puso tensa- es la polvera de Azul...

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunta Rosa levantandose del suelo- no puede ser...

-chicas, creo que debemos salir de aquí ya- menciona Amarilla con algo de temor en su voz, sus compañeras asintieron con la cabeza, rapidamente regresaron al hogar Rosa, una vez que llegaron, dejaron su transformacion de lado.

Ulric, quien esperaba en la habitacion de Emily, al verlas entrar las miro fijamente.

-solo encontramos su polvera brillante- dice Emily, enseñandole el artefacto a Ulric.

Ulric miro a Emily, quien le miraba seria, entonces el se acerco a ella, la tomo de la barbilla.

-tenemos a una Glitter menos

Emily palidecio al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-ella seguramente morira, así que solo tenemos cuatro

Emily se alejo de Ulric, mientras sus ojos empezaban a rozarse.

-no es verdad...

-creeme, lo es...

Kelsey se quedo en shock, hasta sentia que no podia respirar. Lily se solto a llorar, mientras se cubria el rostro. April no reacciono, no hizo nada, solo se sento en la cama de Emily, sobandose la cabeza. Emily empezo a llorar, entonces abrazo a Ulric, quien no supo como reaccionar.

Esto era algo inesperado.

Mientras, en algun lugar, una chica despertaba en una clase de habitacion, oscuro todo estaba, miro a todos lados, sin saber exactamente lo que habia pasado.

"¿Dónde estoy?"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _Eclipse_**

Todas estaban en shock, en la habitación de Emily, cuando por la ventana llegan un par de libros volando, la diferencia de otras veces, es que ahora dichos libros no golpearon a nadie en el rostro, y de esos salen un par de duendes.

-hola chicas! Hace tanto que no las veía- saludo una pequeña duende de manera alegre, nadie correspondió su saludo, a excepción de Emily quien trato de sonreírle, más de sus labios no salió nada más que un gemido lleno de tristeza- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunta Candy un tanto confundida.

Pop observo a su alrededor, entonces miro a Emily de manera seria.

-¿Dónde está Azul?- pregunta Pop.

Emily iba a contestar, pero simplemente no podía, no estaba en condiciones, y las demás estaban en la misma situación, por lo que Ulric decidió responder.

-la secuestro Rascal, ahora la chica no tiene esperanza alguna, ni siquiera tiene su polvera brillante- explica Ulric de manera seria.

Pop y Candy se asombraron por la noticia, no dijeron nada, entonces Emily empezó a llorar, mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos.

-es decir que llegamos tarde- dice Pop de manera seria.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿No se supone que Rascal ya había desaparecido?- pregunta April de repente, entonces Candy la mira.

-sí, pero... el eclipse

-¿eclipse?- pregunta Lily

-sí, amh... como ustedes sabes cada cierto tiempo un fenómeno natural se presenta, un eclipse solar, el momento en el que el día se vuelve noche, entonces...- Candy es interrumpida por Kelsey.

-alto, hablas del eclipse de ayer?

-si, tal vez no fue novedad para ustedes, pero... bueno, en el momento en el que día se vuelve noche la oscuridad regresa al mundo, tal vez el emperador desapareció, pero Rascal solo fue convertido en tinta negra que en el momento del eclipse, se volvió a formar

-¿no pudieron avisarnos antes?- pregunta Emily mientras retira las manos de su rostro, y su voz se tornaba seria- ¿no pudieron evitar que esto pasara?

-Emily lo siento, no pudimos saber lo que pasaría, pero en el momento en el que nos enteramos del eclipse, mandamos a Ulric para avisarles- dice Candy acercándose a Emily.

-pero al parecer no lo hizo, o al menos no a tiempo- dice Pop, mirando a Ulric de manera seria.

Emily no respondió, limpio sus lágrimas, y miro al par de duendes.

-entonces... debemos acabar con Rascal?

-deben hacerlo, aunque sin la ayuda de Chloe será difícil- dice Candy- pero pueden hacerlo, o ya saben lo que pasara

-nosotros cuidaremos de Jubilandia desde luego, pero ustedes, el Ejercito Brillante, deben proteger este mundo por ahora, trataremos de conseguir refuerzos por si los necesitan- dice Pop de manera seria- vamos hermana

-chicas, las extraño demasiado, ojala nos volviéramos a ver en una situación que... no fuera esta- dice Candy, para después irse junto con su hermano.

Las chicas junto con Ulric estaban en absoluto silencio, entonces Emily miro a Ulric seria.

-estuviste conmigo ayer y... no pudiste decirme? ¿No pudiste explicarme porque reunirnos era tan importante? ¿o porque no lo hiciste?- preguntaba Emily con cierto grado de frustración.

Kelsey, Lily, y April miraron al chico de manera seria, este miro serio a Emily.

-no hubieras actuado, eres despreocupada de la vida, esta mañana te dije que las reunieras y tomaste tu tiempo, tuve que noquear a tu madre para que hicieras lo que te dije- dice Ulric serio.

-desde luego que no actuaria, a menos de que tu me explicaras, puedo ser despreocupada pero no tonta, ahora una amiga esta... todo esto es tu culpa!- exclama Emily levantándose del suelo y mirando molesta a Ulric, entonces Kelsey, April y Lily empezarían a observar una discusión.

-¿Qué? perdóname pero no es verdad, te dije que les hablaras, te deje una nota niña holgazana, no escuchaste, no me hiciste caso y ni siquiera hablaste personalmente con ella ¿crees que no me di cuenta? Mandaste a Verde para hablar con ella, así que la única culpable de que tu amiga

Emily no respondió, salió de su habitación, entonces tras ella salieron Kelsey, acompañada de Lily, April miro fijamente a Ulric, quien se sentó en la cama de Emily y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, sus movimientos y expresiones daban a entender frustración y culpa, entonces April hablo.

-¿te sientes culpable?- pregunta April, Ulric la mira serio- si, definitivamente que lo estas- dice April, entonces se acerca a Ulric y se sienta a su lado- ¿Por qué no le avisaste ayer en la noche?

Ulric miro a April de manera seria, entonces la peli verde le dio una mirada consoladora, el chico suspiro de manera cansada.

-lo olvide, digo, entre que la vi, me alegre un poco, estaba muy cansado, fuimos a dormir en la noche, entonces lo recordé, le deje una nota y me marche para encontrar Rascal pero... no obtuve nada...

-es normal, ahora Emily esta molesta, asustada, triste, pero sabes... yo no creo que nada malo pase con Chloe... es una chica fuerte y estoy segura de que enfrentara a Rascal, pero ahora lo que debemos hacer es permanecer unidos, como una familia- menciona April brindando una sonrisa consoladora.

-es fácil para ti decirlo, tú tienes familia- dice Ulric de manera seria.

April rio ante el comentario, ganándose una mirada molesta del chico.

-Ulric, ahora ya tienes una- dice April dando un ligero golpe en el hombro de Ulric, para después ponerse de pie entonces ir donde estaba Emily, junto con Kelsey y Lily.

Chloe estaba atada, y la cinta en su boca no le permitía ni siquiera gritar, luchaba, su voz no daba más que para gemidos y suspiros de esfuerzo y cansancio, Rascal afilaba su espada, mientras se reía de la chica.

-vaya niña, eres perseverante- dice Rascal de manera burlona- me gusta, lástima que eres algo anticuada para mi

Chloe frunció el ceño, trato de hablar pero no podía, Rascal se acerca a ella, entonces coloca la punta de la espada bajo su barbilla, haciendo que la chica levante la cabeza, y lo mire de manera seria.

-escucha, tienes tres opciones, quedarte ahí, solo viendo como destruyo a tus amigas, una por una, otra es hacer todo lo que yo digo o tres... morir ¿Qué decides querida?- pregunta Rascal, entonces con la espada, Rascal quito la cinta de la boca de Chloe, quien le miro seria.

De esta decisión... todo dependerá.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _¿Cambios?_**

Chloe penso en todas las posibilidades, quedarse ahí sentada sin hacer nada no era una opción, de tan solo pensarlo se frustraba un poco, pero tampoco quería morir, sin embargo, si hacia todo lo que Rascal ordenara tal vez, solo tal vez, se ganaría su confianza y lo convencería de que no le hiciera daño alguno a sus amigas, no estaba segura, pero si algo sabia es que tenía que intentarlo.

-la segunda opción- respondió Chloe con frialdad, Rascal retiro la espada de su garganta.

-buena elección querida- dice Rascal acercándose a la chica, entonces la toma de la barbilla- espero que no me decepciones- dice para después empujar un poco el rostro de la peli azul, y dirigirse a otro lugar- primera orden, trata de liberarte- dice Rascal sonriente, para después retirarse.

Chloe no tenía claro como lo iba a hacer, pero debía liberarse, o al menos como lo dijo Rascal, tratar.

.

.

.

Emily estaba en absoluto silencio en su habitación, acompañada de Ulric quien igual estaba en absoluto silencio. Sus amigas se habían ido hace un rato, y su madre ya había reaccionado. Glitter Force quedo en reunirse todas las tardes en la biblioteca de las leyendas para dar con el paradero de Chloe.

-lo siento- habla de pronto Emily, Ulric la mira- perdón por culparte... y por gritarte... y por todo lo demás...

-no, yo me debo disculpar... igual tuviste razón y todo eso... fue culpa de los dos- dice Ulric de manera seria.

-ahora lo que importa es encontrar a Chloe...

Hubo un momento más de silencio absoluto, hasta que Ulric pregunto.

-¿Cuál es la biblioteca de las leyendas?- pregunta Ulric.

-es nuestro punto de encuentro, antes de separarnos, nos reuníamos ahí todo el tiempo- explica Emily, y una ligera sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

-vaya... y donde esta?- pregunta Ulric.

Emily se levanta de su cama, y se dirige a su librero, hace lo que normalmente se hacía para llegar a su guarida.

Mueve un libro en la parte de arriba hacia la derecha, otro en la parte de abajo lo mueve hacia la izquierda, y en los libros de la parte central, los separa al mismo tiempo, entonces el portal se abrió, Emily se dirigió a Ulric, lo tomo de la mano y ambos saltaron al portal, para que después este se cerrara.

Mientras, en la biblioteca de las leyendas, Emily y Ulric cayeron en el césped, Ulric sobre Emily, estando en una posición algo incómoda para ambos.

Ulric se puso de pie inmediatamente, y ayudo a la chica, mientras que esta estaba con un ligero sonrojo.

-vaya... es un buen lugar mocosa- dice Ulric, mirando a su alrededor.

-SIP, es muy bueno- dice Emily sonriente- también hay una cabaña ¿quieres verla?

-no, apuesto a que es de color rosa y demás- dice Ulric serio.

-¿no te gusta el rosa?- pregunta Emily.

-no soy fan del color rosa- responde Ulric.

-ya veo, ahora entiendo porque no te agrade nunca- dice Emily con algo de gracia mientras se sienta en el césped.

-contigo es otro caso niña- dice Ulric- por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre real? ¿Liliana?

-Emily, Emily Anderson- dice Emily frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-bien Emily, para mi seguiras siendo una mocosa, a pesar de que hayas crecido- dice Ulric mirando a la chica de arriba abajo.

-que? Si no he cambiado tanto!

-claro que sí, tu peinado antes era más escandaloso, ahora solo son dos tristes coletas bajas amarradas con listones amarillos, tus facciones son más de una mujer adulta y... dejémoslo ahí- dice Ulric serio.

-¿Cómo que dejémoslo ahí? ¿Qué más ha cambiado eh?

Ulric no respondió, en cambio Emily se abalanzo contra él, quedando frente a frente, entonces Ulric sin pensarlo siquiera miro el cuerpo de la chica, dando a entender que otras cosas habían cambiado, entonces Emily se aleja de él mientras cruza los brazos con molestia.

-lobo maloso

Aquí es cuando una historia de amor comienza.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _"Te extrañe"_**

Chloe trato por horas liberarse de esas ataduras, pero era imposible, y no tenía nada que le ayudara, y mientras trataba, Rascal se puso de pie frente a ella.

-vaya que te esfuerzas linda- dice Rascal- te dejare libre, pero... necesito que hagas algo por mi...

Chloe miro seria a Rascal, solo asintió con la cabeza.

-excelente- dijo el muchacho mientras sonríe de manera siniestra.

.

.

.

Emily le daba un pequeño tour a Ulric en la Biblioteca de las leyendas, un pequeño tour que pronto se transformó en un juego entre los dos, pues de la nada, Ulric empezó a correr tras Emily, como en su primer batalla, como en su primer encuentro.

-basta Ulric!- exclamo Emily entre risas, corriendo por la biblioteca.

-ven aquí pequeña mocosa!- respondió Ulric de la misma forma.

Siguieron así por unos minutos más, hasta que Ulric salto sobre ella, terminando en una pose algo incómoda para los dos, pues Emily cayó de espaldas en el pasto y encima de ella, Ulric, sus rostros a poca distancia, por lo que ambos se sonrojaron, entonces Ulric se puso de pie y ayudo a Emily a hacer lo mismo.

-b-bueno, esta es la biblioteca de las leyendas- dice Emily- y como puedes ver es... cómodo

-sí, un perfecto lugar para relajarse- dice Ulric mirando a su alrededor.

-si...buscábamos la guarida perfecta pero no encontrábamos una... entonces exploramos muchos lugares, incluso Chloe nos llevó a la cima de una montaña... fue grandioso- recuerda Emily con cierto grado de melancolía en su voz.

Ulric se percató del estado de la chica, y la abrazo con un brazo, mientras ambos empezaban a caminar.

-tranquila niña, pronto veras a tu amiga...

-¿pero qué tal si Rascal le hizo algo? Ya no la volveré a ver...- dice Emily, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas se escapan de sus ojos.

-bueno... no siempre dices que hay que tener esperanza? Bueno, predica con el ejemplo, no pienses en que Rascal ya le hizo algo, piensa en que... ella está luchando por su vida, y si ella lucha... tú también debes hacerlo- dice Ulric sonriendo ligeramente, limpiando las lágrimas de Emily.

La chica lo mira, y sonríe un poco, mientras un brillo especial se hace presente en sus ojos, pero ese brillo se borra cuando escuchan un grito, y Emily tuvo una extraña sensación en su pecho, Ulric frunció el ceño.

-sucede algo malo?- pregunta Ulric extrañado, Emily lo mira con cierto grado de miedo.

-hay una zona oscura, debemos volver- dice Emily, para después transformarse y abrir el portal que los llevaría de vuelta a la habitación de Emily.

.

.

.

Naranja, Amarilla y Verde se encontraban en la casa de Emily, temían que ella también hubiese sido secuestrada, cuando del librero de Emily se abre un portal y de el salen Ulric y Emily desde luego.

-te estábamos esperando Rosa, apareció una zona oscura- dice Naranja.

-lo sé, vamos a ver- dice Rosa- ¿nos acompañas Ulric?

-creí que nunca lo dirías- dice Ulric sonriente, mientras abre la ventana, por la cual sale primero Naranja, luego Amarilla y después Verde, entonces Rosa toma a Ulric de la mano y ambos salen de la habitación.

.

.

.

Estaba en la escuela donde las chicas iban antes, nada nuevo, excepto quien provocaba aquella zona oscura.

-vaya, vaya, Rosa, Naranja, Amarilla y Verde, es un gusto verlas de nuevo- dijo quien al parecer era Glitter Azul, aunque más bien era... malvada, tinta negra en su vestido y manos.

-¿Azul?- pregunto Rosa de manera confundida, no podía creer lo que veía, entonces apretó la mano de Ulric, quien la miro.

-así es Rosa, y por tu cara... veo que estas asustada no es así? Tomada de la mano del lobo malo, seguramente ahora te sientes indefensa- dice Azul sonriente.

Ulric frunció el ceño, Rosa soltó la mano de Ulric, mientras este se iba corriendo en algún lugar para esconderse.

-lobo cobarde, bien Rosa, lucharas o no?- pregunta Azul.

-pero ni siquiera tienes tu polvera ¿Cómo pudiste transformarte?- pregunta Verde de manera seria.

-un pequeño secreto que obviamente no les diré- dice Azul seria, para después lanzar unos picos de hielo que las chicas esquivaron con agilidad- genial, ahora sé que no se rendirán fácil- dice Azul, para después atacar a Verde con una ráfaga de viento.

Verde estaba en guardia, esperando algún otro ataque de la peli azul, y cuando menos lo espero, recibió un golpe en la cabeza, quedando inconsciente. Naranja vio tal movimiento, entonces ataco a Azul con una patada a la espalda, pero esta dio la vuelta, tomo a Naranja de la pierna y la lanzo contra un poste, dejándola algo débil, después siguió Amarilla, quien se aproximaba a atacar a Azul, pero esta reacciono más rápido y desato una fuerte ráfaga mandando a Amarilla lejos, y finalmente, seguía Rosa, quien miro fijamente a Azul, estaba seria, apretando los puños.

-por favor Azul... no quiero pelear contigo, solo déjame razonar contigo ¿sí? por favor... no quiero herirte, yo no puedo lastimarte- dice Rosa mientras retrocedía, Azul avanzaba hacia ella.

-¿en serio? Qué curioso, tú no puedes lastimarme pero yo sí puedo lastimarte, y lo voy a hacer- dice Azul, para después aproximarse hacia Rosa.

Rosa esperaba un fuerte impacto, pero cuando se dio cuenta, Azul fue lanzada hacia un muro, por el impacto, sangre empezó a salir de su boca.

-ella no puede lastimarte, pero yo si- dice Ulric, en su forma original, como un lobo rudo y fuerte.

Azul estaba adolorida, pero tenía que hacerlo, si se quería ganar la confianza de Rascal debía pelear, así que al caer del muro, se levantó y fue hacia Ulric, lista para atacarlo, le lanzó una ráfaga que a pesar de ser fuerte, no pudo derribar al lobo, entonces el corrió hacia ella y la tomo del cuello, separándola por completo del suelo, ella sostenía las garras del lobo, tratando de liberarse, pero no podía, Rosa miraba todo, no decía nada, solo sus ojos se rosaban, es curioso como ambos cambiaron de papeles, ahora quien la defendía era Ulric.

Ulric solo miraba a Azul con molestia, Azul lo miraba temerosa.

-dile a Rosa que lo siento- dice Azul con trabajo.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Ulric de manera seria.

-no quiero lastimarlas, pero no me queda de otra- murmuro Azul.

Rosa sintió algo en su espalda, algo filoso que apenas la tocaba, entonces una voz escalofriante empezó a hablar.

-esa no es forma de tratar a una dama Ulric- dijo Rascal, con el filo de su espada en la espalda de Rosa, quien estaba quieta- ponte de pie mocosa- Rosa obedeció, no le quedaba de otra, y a pesar de su poder, ahora no tenía ganas de pelear.

Ulric miro, a Rascal, aun sosteniendo a Azul del cuello.

-y ponerles una espada en la espalda es una manera muy cortes ¿no?- pregunta Ulric de manera sarcástica, acercándose a Rascal, quien igual se acercaba a Ulric, retirando la espada de la espalda de Rosa, y tomándola del hombro.

-escucha Ulric, claramente, ambos estamos en una circunstancia difícil, tu devuélveme a Glitter Azul, y yo te daré a Rosa, intacta- dice Rascal, entonces presiona el hombro de Rosa- o no la vuelves a ver en tu vida, tú eliges...

Ulric estaba entre la espada y la pared, sabía que Rosa... o Emily prefería morir a que una de sus amigas saliera lastimada, pero por alguna extraña razón, Rascal no había dañado a Azul, y a estas alturas ya era demasiado, así que podía confiar en que Rascal no haría nada malo contra Azul, pero si contra Rosa, entonces lanzo a Azul, de tal manera que esta cayera a lado de Rascal, acostada y debilitada, entonces Rascal empujo agresivamente a Rosa, de manera que chocara con Ulric, quien la sostuvo de la cintura.

-esto solo es el principio- dijo Rascal, para después desaparecer con Azul, y la zona Oscura desapareció.

Ulric cargo a Naranja y Verde, y salieron de la escuela, entrando a la habitación de Emily, donde estaba Lily. Verde y Naranja estaban perdiendo su transformación, y Rosa, al poner sus pies en el suelo, regreso a su forma normal.

-lo siento chicas, no supe a donde ir, solo... Salí corriendo, no quería lastimar a Chloe- dice Lily mientras cierra sus ojos, y tuerce la boca.

-nadie quería hacerlo- dice Emily.

April apenas podía abrir los ojos, y Kelsey escuchaba todo, pero no decía nada.

.

.

.

Ya era de noche, las chicas se habían retirado, y solo estaba Emily en su cama, abrazando sus piernas y recargado en el librero, Ulric ya en su forma humana

-lo siento Emily, no supe que hacer, pero creo que si Rascal no le ha hecho nada a tu amiga, por ahora ella está a salvo, pero tú no lo estarás, y por más difícil que parezca, me importas- dice Ulric acercándose a la cama de Emily, y sentándose a su lado.

Emily lo mira, sus ojos se inundan y abraza a Ulric.

-gracias por defenderme, y aunque no lo creas, te extrañe- murmura Emily, mientras Ulric sonríe un poco, acaricia un poco la cabeza de la peli rosa.

-y yo a ti, mocosa...

Emily rio un poco, y limpio sus lágrimas.

Una aventura que pronto se convertiría en una historia no solo de drama. Sino también de amor.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _"¿Te gusto?"_**

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas, Chloe se recuperaba poco a poco de sus heridas, aunque aún tenía unos cuantos rasguños y marcas en su cuello.

-ese idiota casi te mata- dice Rascal, entrando al lugar donde tenía aprisionada a Chloe- ¿Por qué no lo congelaste?

Chloe no respondió, Rascal se acercó a la chica, y con su magia hizo aparecer un pañuelo húmedo, y con él, empezó a limpiar las heridas de la chica. Diario era su labor, y dentro de todo, Chloe agradecía que lo hiciera, tal vez Rascal no era tan malo como parecía, o al menos no con ella. Rascal por su parte, estaba feliz por estar con la chica sin la necesidad de pelear, aunque esa felicidad la ocultaba con una actitud frívola y dura, y algo burlona de vez en cuando.

Mientras tanto, la familia de Chloe no dejaba de buscar a la chica por todas partes, pero lógicamente no la encontraban en ningún lugar.

Emily se sentía culpable por ello, era inevitable sentirse así, pero a pesar de eso aún había una pequeña luz en la oscuridad, además de sus amigas desde luego.

Ulric.

El chico-lobo se había mantenido a su lado en todo momento, al principio Emily solo lo consideraba un amigo más, pero la situación entre los dos estaba cambiando.

Ulric ya no veía a Emily como una pequeña molestia, ni una niña, ya había crecido, y Ulric ya la veía como una chica madura (a pesar de que no lo fuera) y no podía negar que empezaba a sentir cierta atracción por ella.

Emily estaba en el parque, sentada en un columpio, su mirada se veía sombría, Ulric la miraba desde lejos, recargado en un árbol, no le gustaba ver a la chica en ese estado, así que se acercó a ella, y se sentó en el columpio que estaba al lado de ella, y empezó a mecerse un poco, haciendo que ella lo mire.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta Emily.

-¿no se supone que estas cosas sirven para eso?- pregunta Ulric, haciendo que Emily sonría un poco.

-sí, pero solo niños...

-¿Quién lo dice?- pregunta Ulric.

-bueno... las reglas- dice Emily.

-las reglas están para romperse Glitter Rosa- menciona Ulric mientras se levanta de su columpio, y se pone atrás de Emily, y toma su columpio, retrocede un par de pasos y suelta el columpio, haciendo que Emily vaya hacia enfrente.

-wow, no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto- dice Emily sonriente, mientras va para atrás, pero entonces Ulric la empuja, dándole impulso- me siento como una niñita

-ok niñita, ahora será un poco más fuerte- dice Ulric, para empujar a Emily con un poco más de fuerza.

-wow, muy alto- dice Emily un poco asustada, pero aun con una sonrisa.

-más alto ¿no?- pregunta Ulric sonriente, entonces empuja a Emily aún más fuerte, haciendo que esta chille un poco.

-demasiado alto!- chillo Emily- me quiero bajar!- exclamo Emily, sosteniéndose fuerte del columpio.

-porque? ¿Acaso no es divertido?- pregunto Ulric haciéndose a un lado, haciendo que Emily se siga balanceando sola.

-no! Ya bájame!

-¿pero porque?- pregunto Ulric con una sonrisa burlona.

-porque ya me quiero bajar!- exclamo Emily, aun yendo muy alto- me rindo!

-bien, bien, niña llorona- dice Ulric, mientras se acerca al columpio, y el momento en el que Emily baja, Ulric lo detiene.

Cuando el columpio se detiene, Emily cae hacia atrás, quedando de espaldas en el suelo, haciendo que su falda se suba un poquito, Ulric se sonrojo un poco, mientras Emily se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía.

-nunca aprendes mocosa- dice Ulric serio.

-ya déjame en paz, mejor vamos a pasear ¿no? Podemos ir al cine a ver una película, o al centro comercial, o quedarnos aquí, o ir a mi casa- dice Emily sonriente mientras empieza a avanzar.

-como sea, igual está bien- dice Ulric sonriente, Emily empieza a caminar y a su lado va Ulric.

-entonces vamos a quedarnos aquí, a fin de cuentas, esta cómodo, solo recuérdame no subirme a los columpios- dice Emily sonriente, mientras se sienta en una banca, y a su lado se sienta Ulric.

Estaba anocheciendo, el cielo se veía hermoso, una combinación entre color rojo y amarillo, sacando a relucir unos cuantos tonos rosas y naranjas, un espectáculo maravilloso, ahora Emily se sentía tan relajada, que recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Ulric.

-gracias por acompañarme en todo momento, no sabes cuánto bien me hace- dice Emily de manera relajada, Ulric solo abrazo a Emily con un brazo.

-no hay de que Emie- dice Ulric sonriente, aun mirando la puesta del sol, entonces cuando menos se lo espero, Emily le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el chico se sonroje un poco.

-de verdad gracias- murmuro Emily, noto el sonrojo de Ulric, por lo que ella también se sonrojo un poco, Ulric solo la abrazo más fuerte.

-Emily, t-tengo que confesarte algo- dice Ulric, mientras se rasca la nuca con su mano libre- d-debo decir que esta es la primera vez que me pasa, pero... bueno... creo que... tu... me gustas- dice Ulric, haciendo que Emily ponga una cara de sorpresa, abriendo los ojos como platos y mirando a Ulric.

Cuando Ulric vio la expresión de Emily, Ulric soltó inmediatamente a Emily, y se cubrió el rostro con algo de vergüenza.

-sabía que no tenía que decir nada- dice Ulric con cierto grado de frustración- ahora me siento patético

Emily permanecía en silencio.

-ahora sé lo que me vas a decir, que solo como amigos y todo eso, ahórratelo mocosa, solo olvida lo que te acabo de decir- dice Ulric mientras se levanta de la banca y empieza a caminar.

Emily va directamente hacia él, y lo obliga a sentarse en la banca, y lo mira aun con asombro.

-¿te gusto? ¿De verdad te gusto?- pregunta Emily asombrada, tomando las manos de Ulric.

-creo que sí, de verdad, me siento muy bien cuando estoy contigo- dice Ulric serio- excepto en este momento.

-¿pero de verdad? ¿No es simple cariño de amigos? ¿O algo así?- pregunta Emily.

-no... y ya sé que puede sonar raro pe...

Emily interrumpe a Ulric sentándose en sus piernas y abrazándolo con cariño, entonces se acercó a su oído.

-tú también me gustas- murmuro la chica con dulzura en su voz- solo quería estar segura de que no era una de tus bromas...- dice ella mientras se separa de él.

-no, te prometo que no es una de mis bromas- dice Ulric mientras sonríe, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse, por lo que algunas estrellas alcanzaban a ser visibles.

Emily sonrió, y se recargo en el pecho de Ulric, mirando a las estrellas, mientras este la abrazaba con un brazo nuevamente, y se recargaba en el respaldo de la banca.

-entonces... eres mi novio?- pregunta Emily.

-aun no, mas despacio pequeña- dice Ulric- más despacio...

Confesaron sus sentimientos, eso es bueno en una relación, pero sin que lo supieran, alguien los vigilaba, lo cual transformaba a sus sentimientos en una gran desventaja, y su linda amistad... se convertiría en una tortura para ambos.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _"Amigas como tu"_**

Ulric y Emily estaban dormidos en la cama de la chica, ambos juntos y abrazados, ambos habían disfrutado de un día muy relajante, pero desde la ventana miraba Rascal, quien sonríe con malicia.

-¿Por qué esto no me sorprende? Ulric siempre tuvo algo con esa mocosa, pero ahora que encontré su debilidad... no será difícil derrotarlos- dice Rascal, para después irse volando.

.

.

.

Estaba amaneciendo, Ulric sentía frio, abrió un poco los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que Emily ya no estaba a su lado, muy probablemente ya se había ido a la escuela, así que todo tranquilo, no era nada fuera de lo normal, seguro la vería después de clases.

Mientras tanto, Rascal estaba con Chloe, preparándola para la siguiente batalla con sus ex compañeras del ejército brillante, despues de lo sucedido con Ulric, debía entrenarla muy bien.

-¿Por qué haces esto Rascal? ¿Harás que se levante el emperador Nogo otra vez?- pregunta Chloe, mientras se prepara para la "batalla"

-no, la última vez que lo ayude me convirtió en tinta negra, esta vez lo hago por mí, quiero ser lo que nunca fui, lo que merezco...- dice Rascal de manera seria.

Chloe lo mira fijamente, entonces él se acerca y la toma de la barbilla.

-quien gobierne y domine en el mundo, que me sirvan, que al final del cuento... el final feliz sea solo para mí- dice Rascal sonriente.

Chloe niega con la cabeza, y mira a Rascal con lastima.

-aunque esclavices a todos, seguirás solo, no tendrás a nadie para... disfrutar la tristeza de los demás, aunque eso no suene bien, pero aunque logres dominar el mundo seguirás sintiéndote vacío... ¿lo sabes verdad?

Rascal sonríe, entonces toma a Chloe de la cintura y la apega a su cuerpo, haciendo que la chica se incomode un poco.

-no me sentiré vacío, porque estarás a mi lado para presenciar toda esa tristeza, y te sentirás afortunada de no ser una de ellos- responde Rascal.

Chloe se quedó congelada ante las palabras de Rascal, parecían bastantes serias, Rascal la soltó.

-vamos a buscar a tu amiga Glitter Rosa, tengo una idea para acabar con ella...

.

.

.

Emily salió de la biblioteca, apenas iba hacia el patio principal de la escuela, pero entonces lo sintió, sintió la presencia de la oscuridad, corrió a la salida del edificio y confirmo sus sospechas. Una zona oscura, todos en el suelo sintiéndose miserables y lamentando todos sus errores.

-Rosa! Nos vemos de nuevo- grito Azul de pie desde el techo del edificio, Emily se alejó del mismo, parecía estar en pánico, entonces Azul dio un salto y termino en el suelo- Ulric me hizo demasiado daño, deberías hablar con el...

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Azul?

-quiero cobrar cuentas, digo, tu novio se metió conmigo, no había podido acercarme a ti porque siempre estabas con el pero ahora que estas sola...- Azul hace un arco y flecha con sus poderes, apunta a Emily- te asesinare, no es nada personal- dice Azul de manera fría, aunque por dentro se estaba deshaciendo, no quería hacer esto, pero tenía que, solo esperaba que las demás llegaran a ayudarle, o que Emily se transformara.

Soltó la flecha, Emily se quedó de pie, cerró los ojos, solo esperaba que su cuerpo fuera perforado, pero en vez de eso, sintió como alguien la empujaba, abrió los ojos, y lo primero que recibió fue un gran regaño.

-Maldita mocosa! Por poco mueres!- gritaba Ulric, quien estaba en forma de lobo.

-no puede ser Emily, no vuelvas a hacer eso!- exclama Verde enojada, aterrizando y tras ellas Naranja y Amarilla.

-¿en serio? Ni siquiera intentaste defenderte!- exclama Naranja de la misma forma.

-es nuestra amiga chicas! Sé que ella no es así, Rascal la está obligando- dice Emily.

-si fuera tú, tendría más cuidado con mis palabras querida- dice Rascal con una sonrisa burlona- si mi querida Glitter Azul hace esto, es por su propia voluntad ¿o me equivoco?- pregunta Rascal.

Azul mira a sus amigas, no sabía qué hacer, estaba entre la espada y la pared, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era quedarse callada, y bajo la mirada.

-¿ven? se los dije- menciona Rascal de manera burlona.

-entonces... las cosas van a ser así?- pregunta Naranja- esto es... increíble...

-¿Por qué nos haces esto? No entiendo- dice Amarilla al borde de las lágrimas

Emily se separó de Ulric, se transformó y avanzo hacia Azul.

-entonces... es verdad...

Azul no respondió, y miro a Rosa.

-lo siento- murmuro lo suficientemente bajo como para que Rascal no le escuchara.

Rosa abrió los ojos con sorpresa, entonces de la nada, recibió una ventisca de parte de Azul, lo que hizo que Rosa diera un par de vueltas en el aire pero cayo de pie, entonces ella y Azul corrieron para atacarse, Azul formo una espada, y estaba a punto de clavársela a Rosa, pero esta la detuvo con sus manos, las cuales después de unos segundos de estar sosteniendo el filoso hielo empezaron a sangrar entonces empujo a Azul, después le dio una patada en el abdomen, haciendo que Azul saliera volando hacia el edificio, Rosa se aproximó a ella y le dio varios golpes en el torso, pero de un momento a otro, Azul la tomo de las muñecas y la lanzo contra el suelo lo suficientemente duro como para que Rosa quedara inconsciente.

Azul hizo nuevamente su espada y estaba a punto de clavarla en Rosa, pero entonces el fuego de Naranja derritió su espada.

-Amarilla, llévate a Rosa!- exclama Naranja- nosotros nos encargaremos

-si!- responde Amarilla, mientras carga a Rosa y se alejan de la escuela.

-alto ahí, no creerán que se irán así como así- dice Rascal, mientras golpea a Amarilla, quien se marea un poco pero sigue adelante con Rosa entre sus brazos, entonces Ulric le da un golpe a Rascal- perro malo ¿no te educaron?

-tristemente no- dice Ulric molesto, entonces él y Rascal empiezan a pelear.

Mientras Azul seguía luchando con Naranja a puño limpio, cuando llega Verde y toma a Azul por la espalda, y la pone contra la pared

-la tenemos- dice Verde, entonces Naranja creo una bola de fuego y la lanzo hacia Azul, haciendo que Verde se haga a un lado, causándole algunas quemaduras a la chica, haciendo que en el momento en el que las llamas se desvanezcan, Azul caiga al suelo totalmente débil.

-lo sentimos, no es personal- dice Naranja seria, para entonces ir con Ulric, quien estaba contra el suelo, Verde hizo su tiro reluciente, alejando a Rascal de Ulric, entonces los tres salieron volando de la escuela, aunque claro, Ulric estaba apoyado en las dos chicas.

Rascal miro a Azul, con la piel quemada totalmente debilitada, frunció el ceño.

-¡TE ARREPENTIRAS POR ESTO!

Mientras en el hogar de Emily, Lily cuidaba de ella, estaba cansada, y aun no estaba totalmente consciente, por lo que, entre sueños, Emily empezó a llorar.

-no puedo creer que haya perdido a una amiga como tu...- murmuro Emily, haciendo que los ojos de Lily se inunden.

-nadie puede creerlo...


	8. Chapter 8

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _Amor es..._**

Ya había anochecido, Ulric estaba preocupado, Emily aún no había despertado, ya era mucho, pensaba en llevarla al hospital, o avisarle a sus padres, realmente no sabía que hacer por lo que era normal que entrara en pánico.

-vamos Emily, despierta ya- dice Ulric serio, sacudiendo un poco a la chica.

La chica se movió ligeramente, al parecer estaba reaccionando, jamás había tenido una pelea tan desgastante, esa tan cansada.

-¿Ulric?- preguntó la chica en un murmuro débil, aun con los ojos cerrados

-si, aquí estoy- dice el chico de manera seria

-gracias por quedarte- dice Emily con cansancio, mientras abre un poco los ojos.

-no hay de qué, pero no te vuelvas a arriesgar así, Azul ya no es tu amiga y debes tener presente eso…

-es que no puedo hacerle daño…

-pues tienes que defenderte, ella puede matarte y lo sabes, es muy poderosa, pero tu lo eres más…

.

.

.

Chloe estaba sería, se sentía deprimida, había perdido a sus amigas, era en este momento en el que se sentía sola, y realmente, no le gustaba estar sola, se sentía débil, Rascal la miro fijamente, no es que estuviera molesto con ella por su fracaso, simplemente… sentía lástima por ella, podía notar la tristeza de la chica.

-te sientes sola ¿No es así?

Chloe lo miro sería.

-¿tú que crees? Perdí a mis amigas, ya no puedo ver a mi familia… no tengo nada…

-desventajas de ser villano- menciona Rascal como si nada- siempre te sentirás así, siendo villano…

-pero yo no quiero ser villana, tu nunca me preguntaste lo que quería, sólo lo hiciste!- exclama Chloe de manera molesta, entonces Rascal se acercó a ella.

-¿Por qué crees que estás aquí? Este trabajo es solitario y ahora que no tengo a tres idiotas a mis órdenes me siento… vacío, por eso te escogí a ti…

-no ganarás Rascal, el mal siempre pierde y seguirá siendo así…- dice Chloe de manera seria.

-pero el amor es más poderoso- dice Rascal, mientras toma a Chloe de la cintura.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio, entonces de la nada, ambos unieron sus labios en un beso, que duró pocos segundos.

.

.

.

Era la mitad de la noche, Ulric estaba de pie a lado de la ventana, observando a Emily, con heridas en su rostro, y vendas en sus brazos. Se estaba volviendo más difícil protegerla, y ahora que Candy le había dicho lo que está pasando con Chloe, definitivamente Emily moriría a menos que ella entienda que tendrá que terminar con una vida si no quiere morir.

Ulric no quería que le pasara algo a Emily, tal vez aún no había nada oficial pero Emily ya era parte de él y una cosa si sabía, no iba a permitir algún daño hacia Emily, y si tenía que sacrificar su vida con tal de mantenerla a salvo, estaba dispuesto a ello.

-no te preocupes, ella podrá defenderse- dice la voz de Candy en su forma de duende, de pie en el escritorio de Emily. Ulric la mira serio.

-¿tú crees? Mírala, está herida, si no fuera por las otras, probablemente ya ni viviría…

-ella es fuerte, pero necesita a alguien a su lado…- menciona Candy seria- ¿la amas?

-¿Qué?- pregunta Ulric confundido.

-que si la amas…

Ulric se cruzó de brazos, y miro a Emily con una sonrisa irónica.

-amor… ni siquiera sé que es eso…- dice Ulric.

-te lo explico entonces- dice Candy- Amor es renunciar a tu felicidad por la de la otra persona, incluso dar la vida por una persona puede significar amor- menciona Candy sonriente- tengo que regresar, o Pop me matara por estar aquí…

-¿no se supone que debes guiar al ejercito brillante?- pregunta Ulric.

-y que es lo que acabo de hacer?- dice Candy con una sonrisa amistosa, para después salir volando por la ventana.

Emily empezó a temblar de frio, entonces Ulric se acercó a ella, se acostó a su lado y la abrazo, de modo que ella entro en calor, y dejo de temblar, pero el contacto la despertó, abrió ligeramente los ojos y alcanzo a distinguir a Ulric, sonrió un poco y lo abrazo.

-gracias por estar aquí… te quiero- murmuro Emily con delicadeza, para después volver a cerrar los ojos.

-mocosa…- murmura Ulric.

-mh?- pregunta Emily, abriendo los ojos de nuevo, mirando al chico.

-me siento patético haciendo esto… ¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunta Ulric.

Emily sonrió más, y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Ulric.

-creí que jamás lo preguntarías, si- murmura en respuesta Emily, mientras Ulric pone su mano en la pequeña cintura de Emily.

Aquella noche fue la más tranquila en mucho tiempo, la más bella que el par de chicos habían pasado, la noche en la que se habían unido de manera especial, su primera noche como algo más que amigos ¿Qué más podían pedir?

A la mañana siguiente, Emily se aproximaba a la escuela y a su lado Ulric, ambos tomados de la mano, era una mañana tranquila hasta que llego Lily, y tras ella un chico más.

-¿Qué rayos hace Bruto aquí?- pregunta Ulric de manera seria.

-chicos, chicos!- grita Lily cansada, hasta que llega a ellos, todos se detienen.

-¿Qué sucede Lily?- pregunta Emily sorprendida.

-la reina nos quiere en Jubilandia- dice Bruto de manera seria.

Ulric y Emily se miran confundidos, Lily los mira asustada, entonces habla.

-Rascal llevo a Chloe a las tierras oscuras- dice Lily.

-atacaran Jubilandia- dice Brooha, llegando a espaldas de la pareja, acompañada de April y Kelsey.

-pero Chloe no lo hara ¿verdad?- pregunta Lily.

Emily miro a sus amigas, luego miro a Ulric, entre todos formaron un circulo.

-lo hará, Chloe fue una gran amiga pero ahora ya no está con nosotras, lo que nos queda es prepararnos, esto no será fácil…

-¿entonces qué haremos? ¿Los venceremos y nos deshacemos de ellos?- pregunta Kelsey- ¿Qué haremos con Chloe?

-no la mataremos, no hay que lastimarla solo… vencerla…

-entonces Rascal será hecho polvo, me gusta la idea- dice April.

-así será…

El momento más oscuro de sus vidas iba a comenzar.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _Suerte_**

El ejército brillante había llegado a Jubilandia, Candy los esperaba en el castillo. Emily estaba preocupada, Chloe podía ahora ser su enemiga pero nunca olvidaría los momentos en los que la peli azul le ayudaba, en todos los aspectos, momentos difíciles, estudios, batallas que lucharon juntas, y aunque sabía que tenía que defenderse de cualquier ataque, no quería dañar a Chloe.

Ulric noto el nerviosismo de Emily, por lo que la tomo de la mano, mientras avanzaban a la sala del trono, Emily miro al chico, y le sonrió con cierto aire de tristeza.

-tranquila Em, todo saldrá bien- dice Ulric en un tono tranquilizador, haciendo que Emily se recargue en su hombro.

-eso espero- respondió la peli rosa en un murmuro.

.

.

.

Ya estaban todos en la sala del trono, y frente a ellos Candy, se veía seria.

-gracias por venir chicas, como les habrán avisado, Rascal y Chloe ya están en las tierras oscuras, preparándose para la batalla, entonces nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo, tenemos ventaja por numero pero quiero que tomen en cuenta que ambos son poderosos- explicaba Pop de manera seria- ejercito brillante, prepárense para la batalla.

-yo las apoyare, seguro que entre más seamos, mejor- menciona Ulric de manera seria.

-te lo agradezco Ulric- dice Candy.

.

.

.

Ulric, Bruto y Brooha peleaban con el ejército brillante. Era parte del entrenamiento, Emily peleaba a puño limpio con Ulric, estaban tan concentrados en lo suyo que fue como si regresaran a los viejos tiempos. Entonces, de tan solo un par de patadas, Ulric estaba en el suelo, y Emily tenía su pie sobre el abdomen de Ulric.

-¿Quién es el débil ahora, lobito?- pregunta Emily con orgullo.

-lo admitiré, has mejorado- dice Ulric sonriente, entonces Emily quita su pie del abdomen de Ulric y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie.

-tuve un gran rival- dice Emily sonriente, entonces Ulric le revuelve un poco el pelo.

-desde luego aprendiste del mejor…

Los demás miraban a la pareja, entonces Brooha decidió parar.

-¿Por qué no nos tomamos un descanso?

Unos estaban conversando durante el descanso, entre ellos estaban Ulric y Emily.

-te digo algo pequeña mocosa?- pregunta Ulric sonriente- tengo suerte

-¿suerte?

-así es, suerte en que me gustes y mucha más suerte en ser más que amigos- dice Ulric, haciendo que Emily se sonroje como tomate.

-la suertuda soy yo, tuve suerte al estar donde estuve y tuve suerte de conocerte- dice Emily, para después besar inesperadamente los labios de Ulric, haciendo que este se sorprenda, mientras los demás miraban.

-vean nada mas ¿Quién iba a pensar que esto pasaría?- pregunta Kelsey con cierto grado de ironía.

-bien dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso- responde April con una sonrisa, pero después su mirada se torna seria- lástima que el caso de Chloe es diferente…

-tarde o temprano reaccionara chicas, estoy segura de que Rascal la manipula, Chloe al final nos apoyara, somos sus amigas- dice Lily de manera preocupada- eso espero…

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Chloe miraba el sombrío paisaje de las tierras oscuras, estaba en total silencio, cruzada de brazos.

-muy bien princesa ¿estás lista?- pregunta Rascal, tomando a Chloe de los hombros, esta siguió mirando el paisaje, entonces negó con la cabeza

-sabes que te quiero, Rascal, pero yo no puedo… destrozar a mis amigas, no puedo matarlas…- dice la chica, mientras baja la mirada.

-no tendrás que destrozar a todas, solo a la más poderosa, a la líder…

Chloe se congelo. Sabía que se refería a Emily, no quería, no podía destrozar a Emily, lo quisiera o no, era su amiga, y ya le había causado suficientes heridas y no quería causar más, Rascal lo sabía, entonces, empezó a acariciar el cabello de Chloe suavemente.

-linda, debes hacerlo, por una vez en tu vida se egoísta, como aquella vez en la que peleamos ¿lo recuerdas? No es tan malo pensar en uno mismo de vez en cuando…

Chloe levanto la mirada, se veía seria, pensativa.

-la duendecilla eligió mal, la eligió a ella como líder…

-no, ella no era la líder, todas aportábamos algo al equipo- dice Chloe seria.

-no te engañes, era obvio que ella era la líder, ella es la líder, cuando ambos sabemos la líder perfecta eres tu, no ella, tu eres lista, buena, responsable, madura y ella… solo una niña tonta, ella no debió ser la líder, tu debiste haber sido la líder, es tu lugar en el grupo- dice Rascal serio- si te deshaces de ella, entonces tu serás la líder…

Antes, Chloe pelearía con Rascal por decir eso y por querer que su mejor amiga muera, pero ya era tarde. En este punto, Chloe ya estaba siendo manipulada.

Chloe ya había sido manipulada.

.

.

.

-¿una alfombra mágica?- pregunta Candy sonriente, mirando a Ulric.

-así es, me he dado cuenta que a pesar de la relación que tengo con Emily, nunca eh tenido una cita con ella y me gustaría pasear con ella, esta noche, en una alfombra mágica… al estilo Aladdin, ya sabes que le encantan los cuentos- explica Ulric algo apenado- sé que suena cursi pero…

-la quieres impresionar, y eso está bien- dice Candy sonriente- ok, te daré una alfombra y preparare lugares especiales que pueden visitar en Jubilandia- dice Candy sonriente- al anochecer, tendrás lo que deseas.

Ulric estaba… enamorado, y de verdad quería a Emily, y estaba dispuesto a dar hasta la vida por ella. Haría que esta noche fuera mágica.

Hará que esta noche sea la mejor en la vida de Emily, y solo sabía una cosa.

Había sido afortunado, no solo por conocer a Emily, sino porque Emily se había fijado en él, y que ahora existía una relación maravillosa entre los dos.

Lástima que pronto llegaría a su fin.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 _ **Mundo Ideal**_

Emily se dirigía a su habitación, se sentía realmente agotada, el viaje a Jubilandia, la elaboración de un plan de victoria junto con sus compañeras, todo había sido realmente agotador, pero sabía que al final de todo, ese esfuerzo valdría la pena. Una vez que Candy le indico donde estaría su habitación, Emily fue a su habitación asignada, llego, abrió la puerta y se encontró con algo sorprendente.

Un traje de princesa, la princesa de Aladdin para ser precisos. Dicho traje estaba en la cama donde parecería que dormiría esa noche, una nota en la mesa de noche a lado de la cama, se acercó a ella y tomo la nota.

"Ponte tu traje, y cuando estés lista, sal al balcón"

Emily miro a través de la gran ventana frente a su cama, y efectivamente, había un balcón. Sonrió de manera alegre e inmediatamente tomo el traje en la cama y se lo puso. Su traje color rosa al estilo árabe, se le veía genial. Sus dos chongos altos se convirtieron en dos coletas bajas amarradas con un listón amarillo, y una pequeña corona de color plata, se miró al espejo y entonces se acercó a la gran ventana, la abrió y salió al balcón, a los pocos segundos llego Ulric, vestido como Aladdin, sentado sobre una alfombra mágica. Emily lo miro con una sonrisa.

-no es que no me guste esta pequeña alusión al cuento de Aladdin y la lámpara mágica, pero por qué?- pregunta Emily con cierto grado de curiosidad.

-ya casi es la batalla final con Rascal y me di cuenta que nunca hemos tenido una cita, entonces por qué no tener una primera cita… y ultima también- responde Ulric de manera seria

-no digas eso, ganaremos y los haremos entrar en razón- respondió Emily, tornando su mirada un poco seria.

-bueno, bueno, que pase lo que tenga que pasar, pero por ahora…- Ulric extendió la mano hacia Emily, quien sonrió nuevamente, tomo la mano del chico y subió a la alfombra.

La cita inicio, Ulric le dio un pequeño recorrido a Emily a través de Jubilandia, y a pesar de que Emily ya conocía a la perfección Jubilandia, disfruto mucho el "tour" de Ulric y es que era realmente agradable estar con él, había cambiado mucho, y lo mejor, había cambiado para bien.

Ahora estaban en lo alto de una colina, ambos recostados en la alfombra.

-Ulric…

-Mocosa…

-es muy tierno que hayas preparado todo esto para mí, de verdad lo aprecio mucho ¿y sabes que aprecio más?

Ulric miro de manera seria a Emily.

-que estés a mi lado, que no me hayas abandonado y me hayas apoyado durante este tiempo, de verdad que lo aprecio mucho

Emily tomo la mano de Ulric, mientras se acerca más al chico, quien solo sonríe un poco, mientras suelta la mano de la chica, entonces rodea los hombros de Emily, mientras ella solo recarga su mano en el pecho del chico.

-y que me hayas defendido de Chloe desde luego- finalizo Emily con algo de gracia, mientras la sonrisa de Ulric se borra.

-Mocosa, estas consciente de que no siempre podre protegerte ¿cierto?

-claro que estoy consciente! Aunque un poco de ayuda no estaría nada mal- dijo Emily en un tono juguetón, mientras Ulric mira de manera seria a la chica.

-claro, ayuda, pero si la ayuda se acaba ¿Qué vas hacer?

Emily dejo de sonreír, se sentó y miro a Ulric de manera seria.

-pues… pelear…

-¿en serio? ¿Aunque sea contra Chloe?- pregunto Ulric, imitando a Emily.

-ah… si…- respondió Emily, rodando los ojos.

-mientes, Emily- Ulric tomo a la chica de la barbilla, viéndola a los ojos- si quieres ganar deberás luchar, y si es necesario matar deberás hacerlo

-no, nadie tiene que morir…- dijo Emily de manera molesta, zafándose del agarre de Ulric- ni Chloe ni nadie debe morir…

-eso es lo que crees, pero en toda batalla hay sacrificios, si la niña azul estuviera de nuestro lado, te daría la razón, pero ella más de una vez ha demostrado que no le interesa tu vida ¿Por qué habría de interesarte la suya? ¿O la de Rascal?- dijo Ulric un poco molesto.

-por qué no somos como ellos, nosotros buscamos un final feliz para todos, por eso…

-pero debes entender que si quieres ganar debes luchar!- exclamo Ulric molesto.

-y lo hare! Luchare! Pero no matare a nadie!- exclamo Emily de la misma forma.

Ambos se miraron, ambos tenían el ceño fruncido, mientras tanto, entre las sombras alguien observaba su discusión.

-haz lo que quieras- dijo Ulric entre dientes, mientras que Emily negó con la cabeza.

-realmente creí que habías cambiado…

Ulric no respondió, la alfombra empezó a flotar y los llevo directamente al castillo. El camino fue silencioso y tenso, en verdad ambos estaban molestos, muy molestos. Llegaron al balcón de Emily, Emily bajo de la alfombra.

-gracias por la cita, estuvo muy linda…

-pero tenías que arruinarlo todo- interrumpió Ulric de manera seria, para después irse volando.

Emily se puso roja de la furia, mientras daba una patada al aire.

-¡¿Ah sí?! p-pues… tu eres tonto!- exclamo Emily molesta, viendo como Ulric se iba volando.

Mientras, en las tierras oscuras, Chloe estaba en su habitación, mirando el no muy alegre paisaje de lo que ahora es su hogar. Estaba vestida como siempre, cuando en su habitación sintió la presencia de alguien. Dio media vuelta para mirar a su compañero.

-Rascal ¿Qué tal las cosas en Jubilandia?

-mejor de lo que espere, prepárate niña, mañana atacaremos Jubilandia…

Y es que ahora que la guerrera más fuerte del Ejercito Brillante estaba debilitada, debían aprovechar esta oportunidad.

-esta vez, será mi final feliz


	11. Chapter 11

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _Pelea_**

Amanecía en Jubilandia, los pájaros cantaban y la felicidad estaba en todos los habitantes y visitantes de esa peculiar tierra, al menos en la mayoría, pues nuestros protagonistas no estaban muy bien que digamos. Mientras Pop y Candy organizaban un gran desayuno para sus turistas, estos apenas abrían los ojos, los acontecimientos del día anterior les habían cansado demasiado, pero a pesar de eso se habían levantado de buen humor, al menos la mayoría.

Cada visitante se encontraba en su respectiva habitación, cuando de pronto escuchaban que alguien tocaba la puerta, para después exclamar

"El desayuno está listo!"

Emily salió de la habitación con su ropa habitual, y justo al salir se encuentra con Ulric, quien estaba en el mismo estado. Ambos se miran serios, no dicen palabra alguna, entonces ambos se dirigen al comedor en el castillo, mientras que sus compañeros de batalla salían de sus respectivas habitaciones, uniéndose a la pareja. A pesar de que nadie decía nada, la tensión se sentía en el aire, April y Kelsey, quienes venían atrás de la pareja, se miraron.

-¿se habrán peleado?- pregunta April seria, mientras que Kelsey sonríe.

-obviamente, anoche los vi en una alfombra mágica, estaban de lo más felices, y regresaron pero ya no tan felices – murmuro Kelsey, haciendo que April abra los ojos con cierto grado de sorpresa.

-¿el viaje les habrá afectado?

-bueno, yo diría que a todos, Lily no se separa de Bruto y ¿desde cuándo Brooha es tan amigable contigo?

-tienes razón ¿de qué me preocupo?- pregunto April con una sonrisa- muero de hambre ¿Qué habrán preparado?

-seguro comida de reyes- respondió Kelsey sonriente.

Llegaron al comedor, Emily se sentó en un extremo de la amplia mesa real, mientras que Ulric se sentó en el extremo contrario. Los demás tomaron sus respectivos lugares, y Candy entraba al gran comedor.

-buenos días, ejercito brillante!- exclamo Candy con alegría- me complace tenerlas este día en Jubilandia, y como muestra de alegría, hemos preparado un GRANDIOSO desayuno para ustedes

.

.

.

El portal entre las tierras oscuras y Jubilandia estaba abierto, Chloe y Rascal se estaban preparando para atravesarlo.

-¿lista?

-lista

-¿recuerdas el plan?

Chloe sonrió con algo de burla.

-¿es en serio? Parece que no me conoces, Rascal

.

.

.

Todos desayunaban en el comedor real, a pesar de la tensión entre nuestros protagonistas todos estaban tranquilos, bromeando y disfrutando en paz, lástima que esa paz pronto tendría fin.

De la nada, el techo se rompe, todos actuaron rápidamente, apartándose de cualquier punto donde podrían caer pedazos de la pesada estructura, y un insoportable frio empezó a invadir el castillo.

-chicas, transformación!- exclamo Emily, sacando su polvera brillante.

Las cuatro se transformaron inmediatamente, cuando la voz de Rascal resonó por todo Jubilandia.

"Ah pasado mucho tiempo, la felicidad gobernó por mucho tiempo pero es turno de la oscuridad, Jubilandia caerá… empezando por su reina"

Repentinamente, picos de hielo fueron hacia Candy, Naranja se colocó frente a la reina y derritió los picos de hielo.

"O su príncipe"

Pop empezó a ser atacado por otros tantos picos de hielo, entonces Verde se puso frente a el y golpeo dichos picos, haciendo que estos se partan en pedacitos.

"La batalla inicia"

Un montón de sombras empezaron a aparecer en todos lados. Ulric y Bruto se transformaron, mientras que Brooha tomo su forma joven. La lucha inicio.

Rosa era atacada por dos sombras, pateo a una, esta soltó un golpe que la chica esquivo, haciendo que el golpe fuera para la otra sombra, la cual recibió un golpe de la peli rosa, para que después Rosa lanzara un destello, deshaciéndose de ambas sombras, estaba a punto de ayudar a los demás, pero entonces un frio filo sintió en su cuello, y un poco de dolor en su cuero cabelludo, entonces, fue retirada del ya destruido comedor.

Ulric seguía peleando pero a pesar de todo estaba al pendiente de sus compañeros de pelea, por lo que no tardó mucho en notar la ausencia de una.

.

.

.

Rosa entraba a la sala del trono, aun siendo sostenida por Azul, quien sostenía firmemente un cuchillo de hielo en el cuello de Rosa, y en el trono, estaba Rascal.

-vaya, vaya, es un placer verte de nuevo, Rosa- dijo Rascal sonriente, levantándose del trono, y caminando hacia Rosa- te ves molesta ¿sucede algo?

-sí, arruinaste mi desayuno- respondió Rosa molesta- y mi amiga tiene algo afilado en mi cuello ¿se supone que debo estar feliz por eso?

-oh no cariño, no estas molesta solo por eso, estas molesta por mucho más- menciono Rascal sonriente- suéltala

Azul obedeció y Rosa pudo moverse, estuvo a punto de golpear a Rascal, pero Azul hizo esposas de hielo alrededor de las muñecas de Rosa.

-ah, ah, ah, no puedes hacerme daño, sé que estas molesta, pero no es mi culpa- dijo Rascal, poniéndose detrás de Rosa, tomándola de los hombros- ese tonto quiere hacer que lastimes a tu amiga…

Rosa abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo lo…

-no es necesario que hables, entendemos tu molestia, por eso te ofrecemos un trato- susurro Rascal sonriente en el oído de Rosa- únete a nosotros, nadie saldrá lastimado

Rosa no respondió, Rascal se retiró y se posiciono frente a la chica.

-tienes bastante potencial para ser una chica mala- dijo Rascal, tomándola de la barbilla- tienes poder, determinación, entusiasmo, solo te falta la ideología…

Rosa empezó a perder el brillo de sus ojos, mientras que Azul sonríe, y empieza a crear un ambiente frio, Rosa se empezó a sentir debilitada, sus ojos empezaban a entrecerrarse un poco, Rascal tomaba toda su fuerza, conteniéndola en una clase de esfera, la cual estaba adquiriendo un ligero color rosa.

-puedes estar con esos perdedores y morir ahora o… unirte a nosotros y vivir, quien sabe, hasta tal vez puedes mover a Ulric al camino correcto, tú decides…

Rosa no hablo, se sentía cada vez más débil, empezaba a congelarse, y su mirada se estaba opacando.

-¿y bien?

-DEJALA EN PAZ, PAYASO!- grito una voz gruesa atacando a Rascal por la espalda, partiendo la esfera Rosa, en un instante, la chica recupero su color.

Azul estaba a punto de atacar, pero recibe un rayo por parte de Amarilla.

Rosa rompe las esposas de hielo, y ayuda a Ulric con Rascal.

-ya te habías tardado

-perdón niña, estuve ocupado con las sombras- respondió Ulric de manera seria, aun peleando a puño limpio, Rosa se unió a la pelea, golpeo fuertemente a Rascal, mientras que Bruto se encargaba de Azul.

Rascal y Azul estaban en el suelo, sin palabras, solo miraron a sus enemigos con furia, para después desaparecieron.

-vaya, que manera de empezar el día- dijo Verde, tronándose la espalda.

-ahora tengo más hambre- respondió Naranja sobándose el estómago.

-y hay un comedor que reconstruir- continua Amarilla con un puchero.

Rosa y Ulric estaban en silencio, se miraron serios por unos segundos, entonces Rosa sonrió un poco y abrazo a Ulric de manera inesperada, este solo respondió el abrazo, con cierto alivio en su respiración.

-gracias por salvarme

-de nada, mocosa


	12. Chapter 12

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _Juntos_**

Mientras que el comedor del castillo estaba siendo 'reconstruido' por pequeños duendes, el ejército brillante disfrutaba un gran festín en la cocina real, entre ellos claramente estaban nuestros protagonistas, masticando unos deliciosos hot cakes cubiertos de miel y mermelada, con un poco de mantequilla y leche condensada, y mientras todos estaban en una parte central de la cocina, Ulric y Emily estaban en un rincón apartados del montón, discutiendo sobre los últimos sucesos.

-no puede ser… apenas llegamos ayer y ya tenemos muchos problemas- dijo Emily con cierto tono de angustia en su voz.

-siempre tenemos problemas… en diferentes niveles pero siempre hay problemas- respondió Ulric de manera seria- pero como siempre, el bien gano

Emily sonrió ante el comentario del chico.

-en eso tienes razón

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Emily tomo las manos de Ulric y lo miro con un toque de lamento en su rostro.

-Ulric yo… en verdad lo siento, perdón por no escucharte y por no admitir que tenías razón…

-No Emily, tu perdóname a mí, de verdad lo siento mucho, siento mucho haberte gritado, no fue la manera correcta de decirte las cosas…

Emily solo sonrió un poco hacia Ulric, mientras este la miraba con cariño.

-es increíble… te diré algo, Glitter Rosa- dijo Ulric, acercándose un poco, mirando directamente hacia los ojos de la chica- cuando te vi con Azul, por un momento sentí que… que te iba a perder- Ulric agacho la mirada, tragando saliva- no lo hubiera soportado, si ella o él te hubieran hecho algo me habría olvidado de todo lo bueno, te juro que si veo que te pasa algo yo los…

Emily tomo las mejillas de Ulric e hizo que este levantara la mirada, y al hacerlo, noto que los ojos del chico estaban llorosos.

-Ulric, lo importante es que no pasó nada, me defendiste, me protegiste y eso es lo importante, es raro que tuvimos que pasar por esta situación para entender que no siempre estaremos juntos, es duro pero es la realidad, entonces lo que debemos hacer es aprovecharnos

-no pienses así- dijo Ulric, tornándose un poco serio, quintando las manos de la chica de su rostro y tomándolas- Emily Anderson, jamas te dejare sola, te protegeré hasta el final, y te juro por mi propia vida que ganaremos esta batalla, y lo haremos juntos

Emily sonrió, mientras pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, entonces abrazo a Ulric.

-no sabes cuánto te quiero

.

.

.

Chloe tenía marcas en el cuello, Rascal las limpiaba, pudo haber sido agradable si no fuera porque el chico estuvo regañando a la peli azul todo el tiempo.

-debes tener más cuidado, debes encargarte del primero, ya viste lo que sucede…

Chloe solo escuchaba en absoluto silencio.

-creí que eras lista, por eso te escogí…

Chloe abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y se separó inmediatamente de Rascal, mirándolo de manera seria.

-creí que me escogiste porque te interesaba

-y así es, cariño, pero eres tan blanda que cada vez es más aburrido estar contigo, últimamente me has decepcionado mucho- dijo Rascal, aun con seriedad- creí que serias más fuerte

-y lo soy, pero ellas son parte de mi vida, no puedo…

-ellas no son tus amigas! si lo fueran no te harían daño!- exclamo Rascal con molestia- debes ser fuerte, ahora entiendo por qué nunca fuiste la líder del grupo, eres débil, debí haber escogido a Glitter Rosa, ella me hubiera escuchado…

Chloe solo frunció el ceño, no respondió.

-si de verdad eres fuerte, demuéstralo…

-tu problema es que siempre quieres usar la fuerza, pero también debes ser estratégico, perdemos porque estamos en su territorio, quizás sea más fácil en el nuestro, pero para eso debemos prepararnos

Rascal la observo fijamente.

-tenderles una trampa y engañarlos, solo así podremos ganar- dijo Chloe, pero esta vez estaba realmente decidida a ganar.

Ahora demostraría cuan fuerte era.

.

.

.

Ulric y Emily estaban sentados en el techo de unas partes más altas del castillo, y observaban a los tranquilos duendecillos del lugar, ambos tomados de la mano.

-por lo menos no dañaron a los ciudadanos- dijo Emily con una sonrisa.

-por lo menos… que cuento te gusta más?

-la Cenicienta, ese es mi cuento favorito- respondió la peli rosa con una sonrisa.

-entonces ¿te gustaría ir al castillo de la Cenicienta?

Emily miro con ironía a Ulric.

-ya estuve ahí ¿lo olvidas?

Ulric frunció el ceño.

-bueno, entonces…

-entonces nada, solo quiero estar aquí… contigo- dijo Emily, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del chico, mientras este solo sonríe y la toma de la cintura.

-nunca pensé que esto fuera pasar…

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta Emily, mirando a Ulric con atención.

-llegar a estar así de cerca de ti, abrazarte y no querer alejarme de ti… esto es algo que nunca me habría imaginado- dijo Ulric.

-pero es real- dijo Emily, para entonces moverse de su lugar, y entonces sentarse en las piernas del chico, y recargarse en el pecho del chico-sinceramente, jamás creí que fueras así…

-así como?

-así de bueno y protector conmigo… es tierno- dijo Emily, abrazando a Ulric- es mejor que cualquier cuento de hadas que haya leído

Ulric sonrió y solo abrazo a Emily fuertemente.

-te gustaría tener otra cita esta noche?

Emily se enderezo y sonrió hacia Ulric.

-me encantaría- dijo la peli rosa para después plantar un tierno beso en los labios de Ulric, quien solo abrazo más la cintura de la chica, para después separarse, y unir sus frentes.

-jamás te dejare, mocosa…

.

.

.

Rascal sonreía con orgullo, mirando a Chloe.

-vaya, parece que no estaba tan equivocado como pensaba, tienes potencial- dijo Rascal con una sonrisa, tomando a la peli azul de la barbilla- ¿esto funcionara?

-tenlo por seguro, cuando menos lo esperes, Glitter Rosa solo será diamantina negra, solo debemos quitarle lo más importante…

Rascal sonrió aún más.

-su equipo


	13. Chapter 13

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _Te Amo_**

El ejército brillante se encontraba en junta con los gobernantes de la mágica Jubilandia y unos cuantos habitantes de la misma tierra.

-¿volverán a atacar?- pregunto April con sorpresa.

-son demasiados ataques para un día- continuo Lily con un puchero

-no será necesariamente hoy- respondió Pop con seriedad- tal vez en mucho o poco tiempo, puede ser en cualquier momento, no debemos confiarnos.

-¿pero es necesario preocuparnos? Los superamos en número- menciono Kelsey de manera relajada.

-si, por que cada vez que peleamos con ellos solo los hacemos más fuertes, les mostramos nuestras debilidades, siempre, en cada batalla- respondió Emily seriamente- se están aprovechando de eso

-estoy de acuerdo con Emily- dijo Ulric de la misma forma- buscan más métodos para atacar, por ejemplo, hoy fue diferente a otras veces, porque esta vez no atacaron ellos directamente, solo usaron una distracción, trataron de herirnos pero el ataque ya no fue directamente a todo el Ejercito Brillante y compañía.

-hoy pude darme cuenta de que su verdadero objetivo es el poder, no nosotras como tal, ellos quieren nuestra magia

-bueno, entonces que haremos? ¿Cuál es el plan?- pregunto Kelsey.

Emily no respondió, no quería perder esta batalla, sabía que no podía perder esta batalla, pero tampoco quería ganarla y menos a costa de la vida de Chloe. Era verdad que ya había aceptado el hecho de que tal vez tendría que llegar más lejos si quería que el mundo estuviera a salvo, pero simplemente no quería hacerlo, y aunque la peli azul ah atentado contra su vida más de una vez, ella definitivamente no haría lo mismo ¿Por qué? porque ella era de los buenos, ella era la que salvaba a todos ¿verdad?

El silencio duro un poco de tiempo, todos miraban a Emily, esperando que de sus labios saliera un plan fantástico, pero nada, Ulric noto que Emily no sabía que decir, no sabía qué hacer, tenía la mente en blanco, porque es verdad que al principio la relación entre ambos no era más que golpes e insultos, pero cuando dejaron de luchar, cuando Emily hizo que Ulric cambiara, cuando ella lo guio, cuando ella lo regreso al camino indicado, el analizo la personalidad de la chica que prácticamente le había salvado la vida, y ahora que eran más que amigos, la conoció un poco más, dándose cuenta de que si Emily no hablaba era porque estaba herida o simplemente… no sabía que hacer.

Es por eso que el chico tomo la palabra.

-luchar, puede sonar simple pero es lo más complejo- Ulric tomo respiro, mientras Emily lo miro de manera seria- Ejercito Brillante, los años las han separado, es por eso que ahora no saben qué hacer, pero yo, siendo objetivo puedo decirles que los que debemos hacer es trabajar en equipo, porque tanto Rascal como su "amiga" Glitter Azul ya se dieron cuenta de la mayor debilidad en este equipo y es que ya no trabajan juntas, si, ayudan a Emily cuando Chloe ya la tiene acorralada, pero ¿Por qué la acorrala? Por qué esta sola, debemos estar más unidos que nunca- dijo Ulric de manera seria, haciendo que los ojos de la pequeña Emily brillen un poco.

-a ver, príncipe azul oloroso- dijo Kelsey con una sonrisa,, haciendo que Ulric levante una ceja- entendemos que debemos ganar y que debemos unirnos contra Chloe, pero Chloe ha sido nuestra amiga, si sigue viva es porque nos hemos apiadado de ella, no podemos unirnos contra ella y…

-¿matarla?- pregunto Ulric, haciendo que Kelsey asiente con la cabeza- lo entiendo, pero no debemos unirnos para matarlos ¿o sí?- nadie respondió- debemos unirnos para hacerlos entrar en razón, ayudarlos a ver la luz al final del túnel, no sería la primera vez que lo hacen- menciono el chico, mirando a Emily, sonriendo al final, mientras ella se sonroja un poco y corresponde la sonrisa.

-¿de verdad crees que puedan recapacitar? ¿Incluso Rascal?- pregunto Lily con algo de incredibilidad.

-bueno, nadie tiene que salir herido ¿verdad?

Tanto el Ejercito Brillante como los gobernantes de la tierra de los cuentos de hadas sonrieron con orgullo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Ulric tiene razón chicas, debemos unirnos!- exclamo Emily con felicidad- recuperaremos a nuestra amiga y salvaremos el mundo, nada malo pasara!

-nada nos separara más!- exclamo Lily de la misma forma

-bien dicho chicas, es hora de unirnos- menciono Kelsey con una sonrisa.

Candy miro a Ulric con una sonrisa y solo le guiño el ojo.

.

.

.

Ulric estaba en la habitación de Emily.

Desde que la junta había llegado a su fin, este par no se separaba, habían pasado toda la tarde juntos hablando de tonterías, pasado, entre otros. Ambos observaban el atardecer desde la cama de la peli rosa, abrazados.

-Ulric, no sabes lo mucho que me ayudaste…

Ulric solo la miro con algo de confusión.

-en la junta de hoy, gracias por eso y por entender la cuestión de Chloe, sé que ya te había dicho que lo había entendido pero simplemente… no puedo…

Ulric solo acaricio un poco el brazo de la peli rosa.

-no te preocupes, sinceramente aun me cuesta trabajo entenderlo, no sé por qué insistes tanto en eso, pero una cosa si se…- la tomo de la barbilla, haciendo que esta lo mire- y es que tú la conoces bien, y por lo buena que eres, sé que sea la decisión que tomes, siempre será la correcta

-bueno, sea la correcta o no, si tu estas a mi lado, todo estará bien- murmuro Emily con dulzura- Ulric…

-dime, mocosa…

-sé que dijimos que íbamos a luchar y que íbamos a estar unidos, y que vamos a ganar pero…- Emily se sentó sobre la cama, mientras que Ulric la imito, quedando frente a frente- tengo miedo, sinceramente después de lo de hoy yo…

-tranquila niña, todo saldrá bien- dijo Ulric sonriente.

-ya se pero ¿Qué tal si no? Ulric, y-yo no me quiero separar, no quiero que te separen de mí, te quiero conmigo- dijo Emily con tristeza- e-esta puede ser nuestra última noche juntos y-y sé que lo que te voy a pedir puede ser atrevido pero…

Ulric acaricio la mejilla de la chica, mientras esta solo lo miro a los ojos.

-quiero pasar esta noche contigo, quiero que esta noche sea especial, quiero que esta noche sea solo nuestra, nuestra y de nadie más- dijo Emily, sonriendo con un poco de timidez.

Ulric solo sonrió un poco, y se acercó lentamente a los labios de la chica, uniéndose en un suave y cariñoso beso, que después dio paso a más besos, toques y caricias, haciendo que ese par de chicos, se unieran.

Dicen que la primera impresión siempre es la más importante, pero este no era el caso, por que importaba más la personalidad que la apariencia, importaba más sus sentimientos e instintos que su razón, y como es que empezaron odiándose y ahora se encuentran este punto, el punto en el que el amor ya no es amor, ya es más que amor.

En la noche todo eso paro, y ahora, la pareja reposaba en la cama de la chica, abrazados y aferrándose al calor que ambos se brindaban.

-Te amo- dijo Emily, acurrucándose más al cuerpo de su pareja.

En cambio, el chico respiro, acaricio el cabello de su chica, y respondió.

-no tanto como yo a ti…

Lástima que pronto ese amor se vería terminado por la desgracia.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _Oscuridad._**

"EMERGENCIA! EMERGENCIA!"

La pareja rápidamente despertó de su sueño, ambos se vistieron rápidamente y salieron al balcón de la habitación, y en el cielo observaron un montón de nubes negras, expandiéndose poco a poco, cubriendo toda Jubilandia.

-no puede ser, apenas esta amaneciendo!- exclamo Emily molesta, mientras se transformaba en Glitter Rosa y saltaba del balcón, Ulric se transformó en lobo y fue tras ella.

El resto del ejercito brillante llego en poco tiempo, y ahora, el equipo de héroes estaba en el centro del mundo de Jubilandia, y entre las nubes, un humo morado empezó a bajar hacia el suelo, seguido de una niebla azul, los habitantes de la tierra de los cuentos empezaron a gritar con desesperación, mientras que el Ejercito Brillante y compañía se ponían en guardia, cuando los gritos de los duendecillos empezaron a ser silenciados, poco a poco, lo cual hizo que la piel de nuestros protagonistas se erizara, algo raro estaba pasando, algo raro y que claramente, no era bueno.

El humo se fue desvaneciendo poco, entonces al ver alrededor se dieron cuenta de que cada habitante, cada ser viviente en aquella tierra de magia había sido congelado, a Rosa y Amarilla se les humedecieron los ojos, entonces Bruto grito.

-¡¿Qué les han hecho?! ¡Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada!- grito furioso, mientras se empezó a escuchar la risa de Rascal.

"Vaya, vaya, que adorables se ven, con miedo y ganas de llorar, sobre todo tu, Glitter Rosa"

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres?!- grito Emily furiosa.

"Tranquila cariño, ese no es lenguaje para una señorita"

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué hacemos para detener esto?- pregunto Ulric con un poco más de calma.

"Solo queremos tener visitas, no sentimos muy mal en las tierras oscuras"

-ni lo pienses Rascal, no somos tan tontos como para caer en tu trampa!- exclamo Verde de manera seria.

"Bueno, si no lo hacen la temperatura bajara y bajara hasta que cada ser vivo en Jubilandia no sea más que un simple cubo de hielo, ustedes decidirán"

Todos se miraron de manera seria.

-tenemos que ir- murmuro Rosa.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás loca?- pregunta Ulric sorprendido- es un riesgo muy grande

-pero no podemos dejar que la gente Jubilandia muera- dijo Rosa de manera seria- no tenemos otra opción

-claro que la tenemos, bien, iremos a las tierras oscuras- dijo Ulric- pero primero debemos recibir su invitación- dijo el chico, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

"Si así lo quieres"

Rascal y Azul atacaron inmediatamente, entonces nuestros héroes se defendían, sabían que pelear en Jubilandia era un riesgo, pero pelear en las Tierras oscuras era suicidio ¿Por qué? por qué no era su territorio, porque sabían que tanto Rascal como Azul podrían jugar sucio, quien sabe qué clase de trampas podrían haber puesto, por eso y muchas más razones era mejor para ellos estar en Jubilandia.

La lucha inicio, patadas y golpes dejaban a nuestros protagonistas débiles, pero ellos continuaban en la lucha no se iban a rendir por nada del mundo.

En plena lucha, de un momento a otro, Azul se encontraba sola contra todos, Rascal se había ausentado y todos se habían dado cuenta de eso, de lo que no se habían dado cuenta de la ausencia de un miembro del Ejercito Brillante.

Tenían acorralada a Azul, algo herida y estaba en el suelo, Rosa estaba a punto de atraparla, pero entonces Azul rio, dejando a Rosa confundida.

-nos vemos en las Tierras Oscuras

Azul desapareció, dejando a todos confundidos.

-¿Por qué no la atrapaste?- pregunto Ulric con cierto grado de frustración.

-porque, por que, por que… argh! Deja de regañarme!- exclamo Rosa con molestia.

-no te regañe, solo te pregunte el por qué no la atrapaste- dijo Ulric entre dientes.

-bueno, tranquilos, relájense, aún tenemos la oportunidad de atrapar a Rascal- dijo Bruto de manera seria.

-Rascal ya se fue, idiota- dijo Brooha de manera seria.

-oigan ¿Dónde está Naranja?- pregunto Amarilla, mirando hacia todos lados.

Un par de segundos bastaron para saber que había pasado con Naranja.

-LOS ODIO!- grito Rosa furiosa golpeando una casa.

-tenemos que ir por ella- dijo Verde seria- tenemos que arriesgarnos, no podemos darnos el lujo de perderla

-estoy de acuerdo, perder a Naranja solo es un riesgo más- dijo Ulric.

-tenemos que hacerlo porque es nuestra amiga, no por nada mas- dijo Rosa de la misma forma- y viajaremos a las Tierras Oscuras, sin importar que- dijo Rosa, para después volar hacia el palacio, entonces todos fueron tras ella.

.

.

.

-Argh! Suéltenme!- exclamo Naranja con molestia, estaba atada de manos y pies en una clase de silla- les juro que cuando vengan a rescatarme las van a pagar

-ow querida, en verdad que eres ingenua- dijo Rascal con una sonrisa burlona- si no se dieron cuenta de tu ausencia ¿tú crees que van a venir a buscarte?

Naranja no hablo.

-desde el inicio del Ejercito Brillante, esa chica Rosa les ha estado robando toda la atención tratando de ser la líder ¿no estas cansada de eso?- pregunta Rascal.

-¿Qué? eso es patético, ella es nuestra amiga, ella unió al equipo- dijo Naranja, entonces miro a Azul- ¿por eso te uniste a él? ¿Es en serio? Emily nos unió, lo sabes!- exclamo Naranja aún más molesta.

-si! nos unió, y nos mantuvo unidas mientras lo necesito, porque ella sabía que no podía sola, y cuando ganamos, nos dejó, nos separó ¿eso es amistad?- pregunto Azul de la misma forma.

-ya no pudimos estar juntas por la escuela, es diferente- respondió Naranja.

-escúchame Naranja, Rosa solo nos quiere para adquirir poder, de nosotras obtiene el poder, por eso yo ya no regrese, ella no es nadie sin nosotras, ella solo quiere poder y yo no le voy a dar el mío…

Naranja solo negaba con la cabeza.

-ella solo quiere acabar con nosotras para matarnos a todas, para acabar con nosotras, no vamos a permitirlo- decía Azul, tocando la frente de Naranja, entonces los ojos de esta pasaron de ser naranjas a un azul penetrante y frio- ¿o sí?

-no, no lo permitiremos- dijo Naranja, como si ya no fuera ella, mirando al vacío.

"NARANJA! NARANJA!"

La voz de Rosa fue escuchada en cada rincón de las tierras oscuras. Azul sonrió.

-llego la hora- dijo Rascal con una sonrisa.

Si, había llegado el momento que tanto deseaba Rascal.

El momento de acabar con Emily Anderson


	15. Chapter 15

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus propios autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, el cual no tiene una multa de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solo es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _El Bien y El Mal (Parte 1)_**

-NARANJA, NARANJA!- gritaba Rosa a todo pulmón, en busca de su amiga, ya había perdido a una, no quería perder a otra, por lo tanto, era más que notoria su preocupación por la peli naranja, no por el hecho de que fuera importante en el equipo, aunque lo era, pero más que eso, era el hecho de perder a una de sus mejores amigas.

No quería pasar por el mismo dolor que paso cuando perdió a Azul.

-tranquila niña, la encontraremos pronto- dijo Ulric, tomando a Rosa del hombro.

-lo mismo dijiste de Azul- murmuro Rosa, entonces miro a Ulric- tengo miedo Ulric, no quiero perder a otra del equipo…

-tranquila, no la perdimos, ella sabe perfectamente bien que es lo correcto- menciono Ulric- podemos tener la convicción de que ella no nos fallara.

-eso espero, porque tenemos que volver a Jubilandia para…- Rosa es interrumpida por Verde

-Jubilandia estará bien con Bruto y Brooha cuidando de ella, todo saldrá bien

-como siempre, un final feliz- dijo Amarilla con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

.

.

.

Ya llevaban un buen rato en las tierras oscuras y no había señal alguna respecto a Naranja, ni siquiera de Azul o Rascal, lo cual estaba empezando a ser preocupante, sobre todo por el hecho de no saber nada respecto a su amiga. El silencio reinaba en las tierras oscuras, no había señales de vida, era algo escalofriante para nuestro héroes, entonces la sensación de que alguien los observaba apareció, y todos miraron exactamente a la misma dirección.

Era Azul, pero esta vez en su versión oscura.

-vaya, vaya, empezábamos a sentirnos solos- dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios- es tan grato tener visitas, por que como podrán ver…- dijo señalando a su alrededor- no es una tierra muy poblada, pero dentro de poco…- empezó a caminar alrededor de nuestros héroes- eso va a cambiar

-¡¿Dónde rayos esta Naranja?!- pregunto Rosa con valentía, mirando fijamente a Azul.

-está en su hábitat natural- respondió Azul, aun sonriente- esta donde realmente pertenece, donde puede ser quien quiera ser

Rosa miraba a Azul con el ceño fruncido, mientras esta seguía hablando.

-donde no tiene que obedecer a una niñita tonta como líder…

Rosa sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a pelear contra Azul a puño limpio, esas palabras le dolieron. Nunca nadie se quejó de su actitud "infantil" a excepción de sus enemigos, quienes casualmente eran personas muy importantes en su vida, las personas que la herían física y mentalmente eran o se habían convertido en las personas que más apreciaba, era doloroso saber que perdió a Azul como amiga, pero más doloroso saber que tenía que terminar con ella si era necesario.

Amarilla, Verde y Ulric estaban a punto de apoyarla cuando un montón de sombras empezaron a pelear contra ellos.

Durante la lucha, Verde miro a Naranja desde lejos, entonces miro a Amarilla.

-ya vi a Naranja, iré por ella para que nos ayude- dijo Verde, mientras que Amarilla solo asintió con la cabeza, aun luchando contra unas cuantas sombras.

Verde fue tras Naranja, y una vez estando lejos del equipo, Naranja dio media vuelta para atacar a Verde, y dejarla contra el suelo.

-Argh! ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- pregunto Verde molesta.

-me alegro tanto de verte, querida amiga- murmuro Naranja con una sonrisa siniestra en los labios, haciendo que Verde se preocupe.

-oh no ¿Qué te hicieron?

-me abrieron los ojos, ahora yo me encargare de abrir tus ojos- dijo Naranja, para después noquear a Verde de un golpe.

.

.

.

-¿en serio crees que eres fuerte?- preguntaba Azul con molestia, mientras Rosa seguía luchando contra ella.

-no lo creo, lo sé- respondió Rosa- y voy a acabar contigo…

-¿no se supone que somos amigas?- pregunto Azul, entonces Rosa la derribo de un golpe.

Rosa estaba sobre Azul, con sus manos firmemente posadas sobre su cuello.

-lo fuimos, pero si tengo que renunciar a una amiga para salvar al resto del mundo… lo hare

Azul, aun con dificultad para respirar, solo empezó a reír.

-y si tuvieras que renunciar a todo para salvar el mundo ¿lo harías?- pregunto Azul.

Rosa solo la miro de manera seria.

-eso es un "no"- dijo Azul.

Entonces sucedió. Una esfera verde golpeo a Rosa, lanzándola lejos de Azul.

-¡Rosa!- exclamo Ulric preocupado, corriendo hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse, entonces lo vieron.

Naranja y Verde en el horizonte, solo que ambas tenían algo diferente, su atuendo había cambiado y sus miradas se notaban ausentes, mientras que ambas empezaron a caminar hacia Azul ayudándola a levantarse, entonces Azul miro de nuevo a Rosa, aun mas burlona que antes.

-se acabó el juego Rosa, somos 4 contra… 1, 2 y 3- dijo Azul, señalando a cada uno de ellos- tienen dos opciones… se rinden y mueren de una manera digna o luchan y mueren de una manera dolorosa

-fácil, decidimos la de luchar y no morir en el intento- dijo Rosa de manera seria.

-chicas, no tenemos que pelear, somos amigas, por favor dejemos las diferencias a un lado y solo volvamos a ser lo que antes fuimos- suplico Amarilla, acercándose a Azul, Verde y Naranja.

-nos gustaría hacer eso, pero con una condición- dijo Azul con una sonrisa, haciendo que los ojos de Amarilla se iluminen- acabar con tu patética líder…

-SUFICIENTE!- exclamo Ulric furioso, lanzándose a atacar a Azul, pero entonces Rascal se interpone apareciéndose de la nada.

-¿dispuesto a pelear con una dama? Eso no es de caballeros- dijo Rascal con una sonrisa.

-¿y es de caballeros lavarles el cerebro?- pregunto Ulric, haciendo que Azul ara los ojos como platos- ella estaba bien sin ti, sin la necesidad de un jefe mandón y egoísta que solamente actúa para su propio beneficio, en verdad eres un asco…

Azul empezó a reflexionar ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? esto no era parte de su plan, no era parte de su plan traicionar realmente a sus amigas, ni "lavarles el cerebro" ni tampoco matar a Rosa, realmente no quería hacer nada de eso, no estaba en sus planes, pero… adivinen…

Tampoco estaba en sus planes enamorarse, y menos de alguien como Rascal.

Rascal no hablo, entonces solo miro a sus secuaces.

-ataquen…

Rascal desapareció, mientras que Azul se lanzaba contra Rosa, Verde contra Amarilla y Naranja contra Ulric.

La Batalla final ya había iniciado. Mal contra bien, y aunque siempre hay una pequeña luz al final del túnel, esta vez el bien la tiene difícil.

¿Acaso será este un final triste?


	16. Chapter 16

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus propios autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, el cual no tiene una multa de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solo es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _El Bien y El Mal (Parte 2)_**

Lo que empezó como una pequeña misión, ya se había transformado en una gran guerra.

Azul y Rosa peleaban como nunca, a matar podría decirse, vaya que la batalla era dura, mientras que Ulric peleaba con Naranja sin tratar de dañarla demasiado. Y a diferencia de los anteriores, Amarilla peleaba con Verde pero era porque realmente no le queda de otra, incluso durante la lucha, trataba de hacerla reaccionar.

-por favor Verde, dejemos de pelear no somos enemigas!- exclamo Amarilla con cierto grado de desesperación, sin embargo, Verde solo ignoro sus palabras.

-déjalo! No te escuchan!- dijo Ulric, aun luchando contra Naranja- literalmente, les lavaron el cerebro

Los ojos de Amarilla se humedecieron. Esto no podía estar pasando, no, no a ella, sabía que sus amigas aún estaban ahí, aunque fuera muy en el fondo de su consciente pero ahí estaban y ella, igual que Rosa, quería recuperar a sus amigas, así fuera luchando hasta la muerte.

Sus amigas lo valían.

 _"Tengo que intentarlo"_ fueron las palabras en la mente de Amarilla.

Entonces Amarilla, aun peleando a golpes con Verde, decidió guiarla a un lugar más apartado para entonces poder actuar sin que Naranja o Azul se interpusieran.

-¡¿A dónde rayos vas?!- pregunto Ulric, sin dejar de golpear.

-tengo que intentar algo!- exclamo Amarilla, apartándose un poco más del lugar donde se estaba dando la lucha más fuerte.

Entre Rosa y Azul ya no había rastro de piedad alguna, al contrario pareciera que se querían matar mutuamente, y tal vez esas eran las intenciones de Azul pero no las de Rosa, porque igual que Amarilla, en realidad peleaba solo porque no tenía otra opción ¿cómo podría hacer que su amiga cambiara de opinión? Si era casi imposible ganarle a luchar, sería aún más complicado persuadirla a cambiar su actitud, pero entonces recordó una delas enseñanzas más importantes que ha tenido al ser parte del Ejercito Brillante.

El bien siempre le ganara al mal.

-no podremos seguir así siempre, Azul- decía Rosa entre golpes, para entonces apartar a Azul de un fuerte golpe- algún día tendremos que parar…

Azul tomo aliento, para entonces empezar a caminar hacia Rosa.

-estoy de acuerdo, deberíamos parar pero ¿sabes cuándo pararemos?- pregunto Azul, poniéndose en posición de pelea- cuando una de nosotras dos esté bajo tierra

Entonces Azul reanudo la pelea, y en un pequeño descuido de Rosa, Azul la dejo en el suelo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- pregunto Rosa con algo de tristeza.

-por algo que no está a tu alcance y nunca lo estará- respondió Azul de manera fría, entonces Rosa se levanta.

-lo podré entender- respondió Rosa, dijo bajando la guardia.

-no lo creo, siempre fuiste algo tonta- dijo Azul, entonces Rosa solo negó con la cabeza.

-lo entenderé…

-de cualquier manera, no tienes derecho alguno a saberlo

Azul estaba a punto de atacar, cuando la voz de Rascal se escuchó en cada rincón de las tierras oscuras.

"Vamos cariño ¿Por qué no le cuentas de lo nuestro?"

Azul bajo su espada de hielo, y miro fijamente a Rosa, quien se veía sorprendida.

-haces esto… por el?- pregunto Rosa incrédula- ¿por él? ¿El que trato de matarte más de una vez?

Azul solo frunció el ceño, levantando su espada de frio hielo.

-te dije que no entenderías…

La pelea se reanudo.

Mientras tanto, Verde peleaba con Amarilla, Amarilla hacia todo lo posible por no herir a su amiga, y durante plena lucha, llego el momento en que Amarilla logro tirar a Verde, inmediatamente, Amarilla se puso sobre Verde, impidiendo que esta se moviera.

-por favor Verde, tú no eres así, tu no quieres esto- dijo Amarilla, mientras sus ojos se humedecían- somos amigas, por favor… reacciona

Entonces, al ver los húmedos ojos de Amarilla, la antigua Glitter Verde empezó a regresar, entonces su verdadero ser empezó a luchar contra la magia que el mismo Rascal había puesto en su mente.

-no te rindas… no te rindas, tu puedes volver- decía Amarilla con esperanza en sus ojos.

Mientras tanto, Azul y Rosa no dejaban de pelear.

-por favor Azul, reacciona, no vale la pena!- exclamo Rosa.

Azul no respondía, solamente sus ataques se hacían más feroces.

-estás jugando con fuego, te aseguro que esto no traerá nada bueno- dijo Rosa de manera seria, para entonces dejar a Azul en el suelo- esto no es beneficioso para nadie, y te puedo apostar…

Rosa empezó a caminar hacia Azul.

-te puedo asegurar que él no te ama ni un poco, no se interesa por ti ni la mitad delo que tú te interesas por el…

Esas palabras se estaban clavando en el pecho de Azul, estaban siendo más que dolorosas. No… no iba a permitir que Rosa se expresara de esa forma de Rascal, no lo conocía, por lo tanto… no sabía lo que decía… no, no era verdad todo lo que ella decía.

-el no será capaz de arriesgarse por ti- dijo Rosa, haciendo que Azul explote, estando a punto de atacarla como nunca había atacado en su vida.

Y Ulric, sin poder evitarlo, se distrajo al ver la manera en que Azul atacaba a Rosa, se distrajo, por lo que cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en el suelo y frente a él, Naranja quien estaba a punto de incinerarlo, cuando entonces Verde la aparta de él.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Ulric confundido, entonces Amarilla se aproximó a el para ayudarlo- ¿Qué hiciste?

-le hice reaccionar- respondió Amarilla con una gran sonrisa- debemos ayudar a Rosa, sino esto se va a poner feo

-esto ya se puso feo- dijo Ulric.

-oigan… necesito ayuda!- respondió Verde, aun peleando contra Naranja.

"Ya es hora" retumbo una voz en la cabeza Azul y Naranja.

Azul no paro, pero en cambio, Naranja voló, alejándose de Verde.

-¿A dónde va?- pregunto Amarilla.

-ni la menor idea, pero hay que estar preparados- respondió Ulric.

Entonces de la nada, empezaron a salir sombras de todas partes, las cuales no tardaron mucho en atacar.

Mientras tanto, Azul y Rosa no pararon, hasta que llegó el momento donde Azul lanzo lejos a Rosa, al borde de un barranco, y cuando Rosa se puso de pie para seguir luchando, Azul congelo sus pies, adhiriéndola al suelo, impidiendo que esta se pudiera mover, entonces Naranja apareció a lado de Azul.

"Hora de ponerle un final a este cuento" dijo la voz burlona de Rascal.

Ulric miro hacia Rosa, quien trataba de moverse más el hielo en sus pies no le permitía correr.

-adiós, Glitter Rosa

Naranja disparo fuego hacia Rosa, quien solo espero el calor mortal, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, se encontraba en el suelo, el hielo de sus pies hecho pedazos y cuando miro hacia su izquierda lo que vio fue a Ulric en su lugar, y en tan solo un instante, las llamas desapareciendo al gran lobo.

En ese momento el corazón de Rosa se despedazo y de sus ojos empezaron a salir lágrimas, sin comprender lo que acababa de pasar, aunque era masque obvio…

Había perdido lo que más amaba.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus propios autores, lo único que es mi propiedad es esta historia, el cual no tiene una multa de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solo es para pasar un buen rato . GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _El Bien y El Mal (Parte 3)_**

El corazón de Rosa estaba más que destrozado, entonces, aun el suelo, simplemente recargo sus manos en la tierra y empezó a sollozar con gran dolor reflejado en su garganta, la tristeza que sentía en esos momentos era… indescriptible. Le habían quitado a la persona que más amaba en el mundo, el chico con el que había peleado más de una vez y que aun a pesar de eso… le había tomado un gran cariño, aun como enemigo, mas como amigo pero ¿Cómo pareja? Era… era… esencial tenerlo con ella, pero ahora…simplemente ya no estaba.

En el momento en el que llanto de Rosa empezó a ser más audible Naranja empezó a recuperar la conciencia, la verdadera conciencia, la que le permitía distinguir el bien del mal, la misma con la que había sido educada por sus padres, perdiendo esa oscuridad en sus ojos, entonces de un momento a otro, su mente paso de estar vacía a estar enfocada en Rosa, no le tomo mucho tiempo entender lo que estaba pasando, pues su memoria se recuperó en pocos segundos, y en ese mismo tiempo, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Mientras Azul observaba todo el asunto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, no tomaría mucho tiempo como para que Rosa empiece a acabar con las demás y poco después, con ella misma o eso es lo que Azul creía.

-Rosa, lo siento mucho… n-no sabía lo que hacía, Rosa… p-por favor perdóname, perdóname, y-yo no quise hacerlo, f-fue un accidente- dijo Naranja, con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Y aunque no fue fácil, Rosa se limpió sus lágrimas y se puso de pie, dándole la espalda a Naranja y Azul.

-no, Naranja- dijo Rosa, con una seria y fría voz- no tienes por qué pedirme perdón, yo sé que no fue culpa tuya[mfft1] …

Inmediatamente Azul borro su sonrisa.

-fue de ellos- dijo Rosa, volteando su rostro hacia Azul- y se van a arrepentir…

Y bastaron tan solo segundos para que Rosa se lanzara contra Azul con una fuerte patada, pero Azul fue lo suficientemente rápida para esquivarla.

Rosa se quedó de pie y fue directamente hacia Azul para empezar a pelear a golpes.

Azul estaba empezando a preocuparse, jamás había visto a Rosa tan enojada, mientras que esta solo seguía peleando, sin importarle nada más que acabar con Azul y Rascal, mientras que sus compañeras solo observaban, aun siendo atacadas por unas cuantas sombras.

-no podemos permitir esto- dijo Amarilla, terminando con una sombra.

-tienen razón- dijo Naranja uniéndose a la pelea- no podemos permitir que se escape, no esta vez, pelearemos juntas- Naranja entonces peleo como nunca contra las sombras- Verde, ayuda a Rosa!

Azul peleaba con Rosa, entonces Rosa estaba a punto de atacarla con un fuerte golpe en el rostro, pero Azul detuvo el puño de la chica, forcejeando un poco, entonces Azul empujo a Rosa un poco lejos y despego del suelo mas no duro mucho en el aire, pues Verde se dirigió a ella y con un buen golpe la mando al suelo, permitiéndole a Rosa golpearla de manera fuerte, dejando a Azul en el suelo, con algo de sangre saliendo de su boca, entonces Rosa la tomo del pelo y la golpeo contra el suelo, sin piedad o dolor alguno, todo lo contrario, parecía disfrutarlo, pero en un movimiento, Azul se zafo del agarre de Rosa y se alejó, y arrojo una ráfaga de viento contra Rosa, alejándola a un más de ella.

-te toca, Amarilla!- exclamo Verde, intercambiando con Amarilla, quien solo suspiro con pesadez.

Amarilla rápidamente se dirigió a Azul, y aun a distancia, hizo que un rayo le cayera a Azul impidiendo que esta se moviera, dándole el tiempo suficiente a Rosa para volver y entonces con su poder, mandar a Azul lejos. Rosa voló hacia la misma dirección donde suponía que estaba Azul, y efectivamente, ahí estaba, levantándose con demasiado esfuerzo, entonces una vez estando de pie, miro a Rosa, quien aterrizo justo frente a ella a dos metros de distancia, con una expresión de frialdad en su rostro. Azul formo una espada de hielo y aun con todo el esfuerzo del mundo la levanto, y fue rápidamente hacia Rosa para atacarla con esa espada, sin embargo, Rosa fue más rápida, por lo que esquivo la espada, quedando el filo de la misma a su lado, entonces Rosa tomo la espada del filo, se la arrebató a Azul, la tomo de la muñeca e hizo que esta diera media vuelta, quedando atrás de Azul, torciendo su brazo con una mano mientras que en la otra tenía la espada de Azul, la acomodo de un movimiento para después poner el filo sobre el cuello de Azul, entonces empezó a desplazar la espada, causando una pequeña herida en el cuello de la villana, hasta que la voz de Rascal se escuchó en cada rincón de las tierras oscuras.

"NO LO HAGAS!"

En ese momento, Rosa detuvo su acción, y sin soltar a Azul, solo miro a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto, Amarilla, Naranja y Verde estaban a poca distancia, entonces notaron como una sombra empezó a salir del suelo a espaldas de Rosa, empezando a tomar la forma de Rascal y con una espada en sus manos, estaba a punto de atravesar a Rosa.

-ROSA! CUIDADO!- advirtió Verde con todas sus fuerzas, entonces Rosa dio media vuelta soltando a Azul, aun con la espada de esta, forcejeo con Rascal.

Duraron solo unos segundos, para que entonces, la espada de Azul se rompiera, entonces Rosa cayo en el suelo, y al tratar de levantarse, la espada a pocos centímetros de su rostro se lo impidió, entonces Rascal sonrió con burla.

-ya no pareces tan fuerte ¿o sí?- pregunto Rascal, mientras que Rosa solo mantuvo una mirada seria- nunca fuiste fuerte, siempre fuiste débil- puso la espada bajo la barbilla de Rosa, obligándola a levantar la mirada- por eso no pudiste salvar a Ulric

Rosa frunció el ceño.

-eres un cobarde- murmuro Rosa con molestia, Rascal no respondió, estaba a punto de clavarle la espada a Rosa, hasta que es golpeado por una bota blanca con naranja.

-nunca trabajes solo, payaso- dijo Naranja con burla, para después ayudar a Rosa a levantarse del suelo.

Azul se levantó del suelo para ayudar a Rascal, pero Rosa fue más rápida y la derrumbo, mientras que Rascal se levantaba, le cayó un rayo invocado por la misma Amarilla, para después recibir el impacto de los poderes de Verde.

Rosa se alejó de Azul y no muy lejos vio a Rascal, quien estaba a punto de levantarse, pero Rosa vio la espada de Rascal en el suelo, no dudo en tomarla para después ir hacia Rascal y entonces clavarla en el torso del enmascarado.

Así fue, clavo la espada en el torso del villano para entonces sacarla del mismo. La sangre empezó a salir del abdomen de Rascal, pero más que sangre, solo parecía oscuridad, entonces Rascal solo se arrodillo, con un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo.

Azul miro a lo lejos, y utilizo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para correr hacia Rascal, llena de heridas, y estando a punto de llegar a él, cayó al suelo de lo debilitada que estaba, quedo a pocos centímetros de Rascal, solo se arrastró hacia él, y una vez estando con él, la oscuridad de su atuendo desapareció, volviendo a su transformación original. Rascal solo la miro inexpresivo, era imposible saber lo que se escondía detrás de esa mascara.

En esa situación, tal vez Rosa podía haberse apiadado, pero no, no esta vez, vengaría a Ulric.

-¿último deseo?- pregunto Rosa seria, ni Azul ni Rascal respondieron- perfecto, acabemos con esto…

Rosa se elevó en el aire y estaba a punto de disparar su poder más letal a la pareja, pero entonces una peculiar y muy gruesa voz la detuvieron.

-¡ALTO AHÍ!

En ese momento, la esperanza se reflejó en los ojos de nuestra heroína.

-¿Ulric?


	18. Chapter 18

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no es de sus propios autores, lo único que es mi propiedad es esta historia, el cual no tiene una multa de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solo es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _Final Feliz_**

-¿Ulric?- pregunto Rosa con ilusión en sus ojos

Todos miraron hacia la barranca de donde parecía salir esa voz, y de ella... salió cierto lobo con algunas heridas y quemaduras graves, arrastrándose con mucho trabajo

-no los dejen ir- dijo Rosa con seriedad hacia sus compañeras, quienes se acercaron al par de villanos y los sostuvieron en el suelo.

-se mueven y los incinero- dijo Naranja con seriedad.

Mientras tanto, Rosa corría hacia Ulric y con toda su fuerza, lo ayudo a salir de esa barranca y una vez que Ulric estuvo completamente fuera, cambio su posición un poco, pareciendo estar sentado mientras que Rosa se arrodillo en el suelo, lo abrazo y las lágrimas empezaron a salir, el solo correspondió el abrazo, tratando de contener sus sentimientos... nunca se había sentido tan triste o asustado, pero no por él, sino por ella.

-c-creí que te había perdido- murmuro Rosa, Ulric no respondió, entonces Rosa solo se separó de él y lo miro a los ojos- que bueno que no fue así, y ahora que estas aquí... podrás ver como acabo con ellos- dijo Rosa cambiando su tono de voz por uno más serio, mientras se ponía de pie.

-no lo hagas- dijo Ulric, haciendo que Rosa lo mire confundida- haz algo peor... quítales su poder, Azul sin esa polvera no es nada, igual que Rascal sin esa mascara

Naranja miro al par de villanos, quienes estaban totalmente debilitados, entonces se puso en cuclillas frente a Azul para tomar la polvera que estaba colgado en el traje de la peli azul, para entonces arrebatarlo con agresividad, haciendo que Azul vuelva a ser Chloe, vestida como siempre, solo que esta vez se veía más sucio su atuendo. Le dio la polvera a Amarilla, quien sostenía a Azul, entonces empezó a ir hacia Rascal y justo cuando Naranja estaba a punto de tocar la máscara de Rascal.

-ALTO!- grito Rosa seria, para entonces empezar a caminar hacia Rascal- yo me encargo de él...

Naranja solo unió fuerzas con verde para que no pudiera escapar, entonces Rosa se arrodillo frente a él, quien estaba siendo fuertemente sostenido por Verde y Naranja, tenía la mirada baja, por lo que la chica lo tomo de la barbilla y lo obligo a mirarla.

-con que soy débil ¿eh?... veras que tan "débil" puedo ser- entonces Rosa acerco sus manos a la máscara de Rascal y sin dudarlo, empezó a arrancar la máscara del rostro del villano.

Aunque solamente le estuviera quitando la máscara, parecía que le estaba quitando la piel, pues Rascal empezó a gritar del inmenso dolor que empezaba a sentir, Chloe solo miro la escena con lágrimas en los ojos ¡No soportaba ver eso! Por lo que solo cerro los ojos y bajo la mirada, aunque los gritos del chico la seguían torturando, y a pesar del dolor, Rosa nunca se detuvo, al contrario, empezó a jalar con más fuerza, pues la máscara parecía estar bien adherida.

-esto es por Jubilandia, por mis amigas, por Chloe, por Ulric, POR TODA LA OSCURIDAD QUE HAS TRAIDO!- exclamo Rosa, mientras que Rascal no detenía sus gritos, la mitad de la máscara ya había sido arrancada.

-YA DEJALO! DEJALO! NO LO LASTIMES MÁS!- grito Chloe con mucho dolor en su voz.

Rosa no se detuvo, mientras a lo lejos, Ulric veía la escena con una completa expresión de seriedad.

Si, el había dicho que los matara y cambio de opinión ¿Por qué prefería esto? por qué el mejor que nadie sabía que no había mejor tortura que el hecho de saber que fracasaste, y aún más si estas indefenso y pierdes todo, eso sería el castigo perfecto para la pareja.

Una vez que Rosa termino de quitarle la máscara a Rascal, este dejo de gritar y simplemente cayó al suelo... entonces su cabello cambio de esos escandalosos colores a castaño, los accesorios desaparecieron y su rostro se transformó al de un chico completamente normal, entonces Rosa destrozo la máscara con facilidad, vaya que tenía mucha fuerza, Verde le extendió la polvera de Chloe, Rosa la tomo y la colgó junto a la suya.

-encontraremos a alguien que sea digna en portar esta polvera- dijo Rosa con seriedad- pero no serás tu...

Chloe solo agacho la mirada, las lágrimas empezaron a salir, sin embargo, estaba en absoluto silencio

Ulric empezó a ponerse de pie, o al menos trato, pero no pudo.

-pst! Rosa- murmuro Verde- Ulric...

Rosa corrió hacia Ulric y lo ayudo a levantarse, pasando el brazo del lobo por sus hombros.

-es hora de regresar a casa- murmuro Ulric, aun con expresión de dolor, pero tratando de darle una pequeña sonrisa a Rosa.

Empezaron a avanzar hacia el portal a Juilandia, el cual no estaba lejos. Amarilla sostenía fuertemente a Chloe de las muñecas, Verde y Naranja se encargaban de cargar el dormido cuerpo de Rascal, mientras que Rosa iba al frente con el brazo de Ulric sobre sus hombros, quien tenía una mueca de dolor, y poco a poco, su forma de lobo comenzó a desaparecer para volver a ser un simple humano. Estando frente al portal, Rosa se detuvo y miro a Ulric.

-¿Qué pasara con ellos?

-no lo es, la reina Candy los juzgara, no tengo la menor idea de cómo les podrá ir- respondió Ulric.

Rosa solo suspiro, para entonces cruzar el portal y detrás de ella, el resto de su equipo.

Llegaron a Jubilandia, donde todo estaba frio, a pesar de la ausencia de poder de Chloe y Rascal, entonces Rosa miro a Naranja con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿nos podrías brindar un poco de calor?- pregunto Rosa, Naranja sonríe, deja a Rascal a manos de Verde, entonces basto solo un poco de poder para que el calor comenzara a estar en las tierras de Jubilandia.

Los duendecillos fueron descongelados, y al ver que sus heroínas habían capturado al par de villanos, la música alegre y el baile empezó en todo el reino. Por fin había vencido el bien.

.

.

.

Todos se encontraban en la sala del trono para presenciar el juicio que daría Can y respecto a Chloe y Rascal, quien obviamente no parecía ser el mismo de siempre. El hecho de ya no tener esa máscara lo hacía mucho menos siniestro y aterrador de lo que realmente era.

-¿Cómo se declaran?- pregunto la reina Candy con total seriedad, haciendo que Chloe responda con cierto toque de culpa en su voz.

-culpables...

-esto no es justo!- exclamo Rascal.

Hasta su voz había cambiado. Era más gruesa y seria, aunque... no tanto como la voz de Ulric.

-ustedes los grandes siempre consiguen lo que quieren, siempre tienen que ser ustedes los buenos y los ganadores... ustedes tienen todo lo que uno no puede tener- dijo Rascal con molestia en su voz, Chloe lo miro seriamente- y la única vez que estuve a punto de tener todo lo que quería... lo arruinaron, dejándome sin nada... otra vez...

-¿y qué es lo que querías?- pregunto Pop en tono serio- que nos quedáramos de brazos cruzados para ver como destruías nuestros hogares y los llenabas de oscuridad?

Rascal solo miró con total seriedad, para entonces responder con algo de dolor en su voz.

-yo... solo quería tener todo y a todos, quería vengarme y aunque no lo crean, yo también quería mi final feliz

En ese momento, nadie respondió, ni siquiera la mismísima Candy, entonces en ese momento, Chloe comprendió tantas cosas. Comprendió cuanto mal había hecho Rascal, pero también comprendió el por qué lo hizo, comprendió que no importaba cuan "siniestro" fuera Rascal, seguía siendo una simple persona después de todo.

-sabemos que hemos hecho mal, y hemos dañado mucho a Jubilandia y su gente...

-Ulric casi muere por su culpa- dice Verde de manera seria, cruzada de brazos, mientras que sus compañeras asintieron.

-lo sabemos, y en verdad lo sentimos, pero por favor, no nos encierren- suplico Chloe.

-¿y cómo sabemos que realmente lo sienten?- pregunto Naranja de manera seria- ¿cómo vamos a saber que no es un engaño?

-nosotros somos igual que ustedes, solo queremos algo de felicidad en nuestras vidas, nada más- respondió Chloe, entonces miro a la reina con tristeza- por favor, Candy, te rogamos que nos de otra oportunidad...

Candy solo suspiro con pesadez.

-espero no arrepentirme...- murmuro para sí misma, para después levantar la voz- se les otorgara el perdón, sin embargo, recibirán una tarea muy importante...

Rascal levanto la mirada, aun con un poco de seriedad.

-deberán de cuidar de las tierras oscuras, a lo que me refiero... es que tendrán que trabajar en ella para entonces convertirlas en un lugar lleno de luz y bondad

-lo haremos, no le fallaremos- dijo Chloe con una sonrisa agradecida, mientras que Rascal solo la miro serio, para después sonreír un poco. Le gustaba mucho ver la sonrisa de la chica, por lo menos tenía algo que realmente quería. A su hermosa peli azul.

.

.

.

Emily se encontraba en la habitación de Ulric, sentada en una silla a lado de su cama. El chico tenía algunas vendas y parches en su cuerpo y rostro, lo tomaba de la mano, mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa algo triste.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Ulric al notar el aura de su novia.

-es que... no me gusta verte así, pero estoy feliz porque a pesar de todo estamos juntos- dijo Emily, sin borrar su sonrisa.

Ulric levanto su brazo, soltando la mano de Emily, para entonces tomarla del rostro.

-ya me recuperare, soy fuerte, no te preocupes, no es tan grave- dijo Ulric, mientras que a Emily solo se le escaparon un par de lágrimas.

-lo peor es que esos dos no pagaran por lo que te hicieron- dijo Emily, limpiándose sus lágrimas.

-oh créeme, ya lo están pagando, ya no te molestes por eso, después de todo, se arrepintieron ¿no?

Emily solo asintió con la cabeza, entonces un par de golpes se escucharon en la puerta de la habitación.

-adelante!- exclamo Ulrico con voz fuerte.

Un duendecillo entro a la habitación con un sobre en las manos, se acercó a Emily, esta tomo el sobre, lo abrió y de él saco una invitación.

-La Reina Candy ha organizado un baile en honor a nuestros héroes. Son oficialmente invitados al baile de hoy por la noche- dijo el duende para entonces salir de la habitación.

-un baile eh… ¿Por qué no vas? Apuesto a que será muy divertido- dijo Ulric con una sonrisa, haciendo que Emily frunza el ceño.

-no, no te voy a dejar solo, prefiero quedarme contigo que ir a un aburrido y hermoso baile lleno de música y vestidos bonitos…- dijo Emily, haciendo que Ulric ruede los ojos.

-quieres ir, y puedes hacerlo, por mí no hay problema, además… se ve que te mueres por ir

-pero no voy a tener a nadie con quien bailar!- exclamo Emily con un puchero.

-claro que sí, tu sabes cómo divertirte, pero en verdad quiero que vayas, hazlo por mi….- dijo Ulric, tomando a Emily del rostro nuevamente.

-… está bien- dijo Emily rendida. Obviamente le emocionaba el hecho de ir a un baile pero no sería lo mismo. No sería con el príncipe que siempre imagino desde pequeña.

No sería con nadie.

.

.

.

Emily estaba en el baile con Lily, Kelsey y April, quienes la miraban con cierta tristeza, todas vistiendo de gala con hermosos vestidos y peinados lindos.

-vamos, anímate! Por lo menos todo saldrá bien ¿no?- pregunto Kelsey con una ligera sonrisa- nadie murió y Chloe se está reformando junto con Rascal. Todo esta más que bien…

-esta no es la Emily que conocemos…- dijo Lily con seriedad- la Emily que conocemos se pararía al centro de la pista y bailaría acompañada o sola!

-lo siento chicas, en verdad no quiero arruinarles la fiesta pero…

-pero nada! Vamos a comer chocolate hasta ya no poder más- dijo April con ánimo, haciendo que Emily sonría un poco.

-tienen razón, este es un baile y tenemos que hacer cosas de… bailes… a la mesa de alimentos!

De un momento a otro, el cuarteto de amigas se encontraba en la mesa de alimentos comiendo y bebiendo mientras veían como lo que anteriormente fueron duendecillos bailaban en su forma humana, y aunque no se explicaban como podía ser posible eso, estaba pasando.

-fue un hechizo que invento Pop- dijo Candy acercándose a ellas, adivinando lo que pensaban las chicas en ese momento- claro, con la ayuda de Brooha…

-vaya… eso explica el por qué Ulric es una persona y no un duende, o un lobo gigante y aterrador- menciona Lily con inocencia.

-gracias por salvarnos chicas, en verdad no sabemos qué hubiera pasado sin ustedes aquí- dijo Candy- siempre están cuando Jubilandia los necesita

-gracias a ustedes por confiar en nosotras- dijo Emily, acercándose a Candy para después abrazarla con cariño, se separaron y las cinco simplemente observaron la pista de baile con la música más que alegre.

Entonces llego el momento en el que la música rítmica y alegre cambio por una un poco más tranquila y romántica.

Una chica de cabello negro, ojos oscuros, delgada, de piel algo bronceada y un vestido dorado apegado a su figura se ponía junto a la orquesta para empezar a cantar dicha canción.

Emily observaba a las parejas en la pista de baile, no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste, sin darse cuenta alguien entro al salón donde se llevaba a cabo el baile, entonces se paró frente a ella.

-¿Por qué tan triste, mocosa?- pregunto Ulric, haciendo que Emily sonría con emoción, para entonces abrazarlo fuertemente, lastimándolo un poco- c-cuidado…

-oh si! lo siento!- exclamo Emily con vergüenza- olvide tus lesiones…

-no… hay problema- dijo Ulric con una expresión de dolor, entonces se volvió a enderezar para entonces extenderle la mano a Emily- ¿lista para nuestro Final Feliz?

Emily asintió con felicidad, para tomar la mano de Ulric y ambos avanzar lentamente a la pista y unirse al resto de las parejas, cuando el coro empezó a sonar.

"Gatos en el balcón"

El ambiente era mágico, y este, era definitivamente el mejor final para Emily, la aventura fue difícil y algo dolorosa, pero sin duda alguna, la más genial que había tenido, y lo mejor de todo.

Había encontrado el amor.

Lo había conseguido, quizás de la manera más peligrosa o tonta posible, pero lo había logrado gracias al juego lleno de fuego, y aunque tal vez no era el príncipe azul con el que soñó de pequeña, ni tampoco el sapo que se convertiría en príncipe, pero era un cariñoso y algo rudo lobo, gruñón pero lindo. Se enamoró del lobo con el que lucho más de una vez, y aunque al principio le asustaba, las peleas con el solo se volvían más interesantes, le gustaba pensar que todo esto era un bello cuento con un final feliz.

-te amo, tonto lobo, no sabes cuánto te amo…- dijo Emily, pegando su rostro al de Ulric, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran, pero sin si quiera unir sus labios.

-y yo a ti, pequeña loca

Entonces unieron sus labios en un pequeño y suave beso, para después sonreír con gran felicidad.

FIN :)


End file.
